Viaje al pasado
by Yuny
Summary: ***¡¡¡CAPITULO 6!!!*** HARRY VIAJA AL PASADO, A LA ÉPOCA DE LOS MERODEADORES He vuelto!!!! Más grande más largo y sin cortes. El mejor capítulo!! Reviews por favor!!
1. El descubrimiento de Voldemort

Bueno, aquí vuelvo a la carga otra vez... esta vez no voy a meter mucho royo.  
  
Solo decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen sino que a J.K.Rowling...  
  
¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!  
  
Este fic no trata de Peter aunque salga mucho en el principio, podríamos decir que es una explicación de lo que viene después.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1 El descubrimiento de Voldemort  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Colagusano se movía inquieto en el pasillo de la vieja casa de los Ryddle. Estaba decidiendo si iba a entrar a la habitación o no. Voldemort había estado encerrado allí toda la semana y tan solo le permitía pasar cuando, le traía comida o algún extraño ingrediente para lo que Peter pensó que era una poción. Sabía que si entraba y estropeaba algo Voldemort lo torturaría, sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquella noche y se toco la mano instintivamente, la miro, era plateada, una mano perfecta, Voldemort se la "dio" cuando él tuvo que cortarse la suya para hacer la poción que lo devolvería a la vida. Recordó lo que paso poco después de aquella noche, la misteriosa conversación entre el y Voldemort, poco antes de que se encerrara...  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Voldemort paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en la casa de los Ryddle.  
  
-Señor tiene que descansar, todavía esta débil.- Le aconsejo Peter sin acercarse demasiado.  
  
-No Colagusano- Le respondió con su voz siseante.- Ahora es cuando empieza todo, estamos en plena actividad.  
  
-Si señor y nosotros estamos a tus ordenes- Dijo refiriéndose a él y a los mortífagos.- ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Pregunto  
  
-Para empezar sería bueno convencer a los dementores para que se pasen a nuestro lado... ¿Quién sería el más adecuado para hacerlo?- Voldemort le echo un rápido vistazo y luego se quedo pensativo. Peter cruzó los dedos con fuerza, no le gustaban los dementores, y si los tenía que convencer seguro que había que pasar mucho... demasiado tiempo entre ellos.- Enviaremos a Lucius- dijo al fin, a Peter se le escapo un sonoro suspiro- es muy poderoso, respecto a la riqueza- puntualizo – ese inepto de Fudge no le hará preguntas, que ese estúpido este en el poder nos facilita mucho las cosas.- Luego se volvió hacia Colagusano.- También tenemos que convencer gente para que se una a nosotros.- Voldemort golpeó con fuerza la mesa con su puño.- Volver a empezar – susurro - ¡Todo por culpa de los Potter!- exclamo de repente.- Colagusano ¿Crees que si volviera hasta el momento en el que maté a los Potter lo arreglaría?- Esto último lo pregunto mirándole a los ojos, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.  
  
-S... Sí- Dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Voldemort, una sonrisa cruel.- Mientes- La sonrisa no desapareció, le dio la espalda y miro hacia la chimenea encendida.  
  
-Bue... bueno señor, creo que no.-Admitió.- Pero si viajara en el tiempo (cosa que dudaba) yo lo haría a una época más antigua, quizá... cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Voldemort se volvió hacia él acrecentando aun más su sonrisa. – No creí que esto fuera a suceder algún día, por fin tu cabeza sirve para algo más que para llevar el poco pelo que tienes.- Voldemort se rió de su propio chiste una risa fría que a Peter le helo los huesos.- Si esa sería una buena solución.  
  
Después de esto Voldemort se encerró en el cuarto y no volvió a salir.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Colagusano reunió todo el valor del que disponía y giró el pomo de la puerta, luego se asomo por ella. Era una habitación lúgubre, las ventanas estaban cegadas y no entraba nada de luz, solo estaba la que emitían unas débiles velas sobre la mesa. Daba la impresión de que era una especie de laboratorio, había dos calderos y montones de ingredientes de pociones desperdigados, también había basura tirada por el suelo, cosas como: Una camisa vieja, un cartón de tabaco, una cinta de pelo rota... y cosas así.  
  
Peter miró a todos lados pero no vio a Voldemort, entro y cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado.  
  
Fue hasta la mesa y cogió un líquido rojo que le llamaba la atención y lo levanto.  
  
-Cuidado Colagusano.- le advirtió la voz fría de Voldemort, le asustó hasta tal punto que casi tira el frasco, pero al fin lo colocó sobre la mesa.  
  
Voldemort salió de entre las sombras, tenía un aspecto deplorable, peor que hace unas semanas (si eso es posible). Colagusano espero quieto y con los puños apretado esperando ver la cara de Voldemort, pero para su sorpresa una sonrisa triunfal estaba dibujada en su rostro.  
  
-No podrías haber escogido mejor momento para entrar.- Dijo Voldemort  
  
-¿A sí?- Pregunto Colagusano desconfiado. Voldemort rió y le enseño una vieja zapatilla.  
  
-¿Qué es esto Colagusano?- Pregunto de repente  
  
-No lo sé señor- dijo observando lo que le había dado  
  
Vodemort rió.-Tu ignorancia no me sorprende Colagusano.- Peter bajo la cabeza, entre avergonzado y furioso, detestaba que lo humillara de aquella manera.- Lo que ves aquí son semanas de duro trabajo- Peter palideció, semanas de duro trabajo... de Voldemort ¡EN SUS MANOS! "Dios como se me caiga" pensó temiéndose lo peor. Voldemort lo debió advertir por que la arrebató la zapatilla de inmediato.  
  
-Esto arreglara el error que cometí hace tiempo.  
  
-¿Y qué es?-Pregunto Peter.  
  
-Es una mezcla entre un traslador, un giratiempo y algo de tecnología muggle. (Y sé que es irónico que Voldemort utilice tecnología muggle pero... es un fic ¿no?).  
  
-¿Y qué clase de tecnología muggle?  
  
-Creo que se llama temporizador. ¡¿Quién iba decir que los muggles harían algo que mereciera la pena y yo usara?!-Dijo lacónicamente Voldemort (al menos lo reconoce ¬¬ )- En él pones la fecha exacta a la que quieres ir y te lleva en el momento, ya sea al pasado o al futuro...-explico  
  
-¡¿Pero, como va a volver al futuro?!- Exclamo Peter confundido, Voldemort se volvió y lo miró amenazante.- Quie...quiero decir que al pasado con el giratiempo lo entiendo, pero al futuro mi señor.- Dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
Voldemort pareció asombrado y complacido ante esa pregunta.- Me alegro de que por fin dejes de lado tu estupidez de costumbre.- Peter se sintió orgulloso, eso viniendo de Voldemort era un halago.- Es lo que me ha costado más tiempo pero al fin he descubierto una poción que hará que el giratiempo funcione al revés y en vez de llevarme al pasado me llevará al futuro.  
  
-¿Y cuál es esa poción?- Pregunto Peter curioso.  
  
-Ese es un secreto Peter y si he aprendido algo de los Potter es a no confiarte secretos.- Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
¿Y a qué época piensa ir?- Dijo Peter para cambiar de tema no le gustaba hablar de los Potter.  
  
-A la que tú me dijiste Colagusano. Pienso que por una vez en tu vida tienes razón, (como le fastidiaba decirlo jeje), serán más vulnerables cuando eran jóvenes y estaban en Hogwarts, bueno -añadió riendo- cuando estabais.  
  
Peter bajo la cabeza recordando los años de Hogwarts...  
  
-En que momento podría atacarles.- Voldemort quedo pensativo.- ¿Qué tal en una de esa escapaditas que me has contado que hacíais? Si iremos en un mes de luna llena cuando Lupin se transforme.  
  
-Si señor es un plan infalible.- Admitió apesumbrado. Y por fin se decidió a hacer la pregunta que más lo había atormentado durante toda la conversación.- ¿Tengo que ir con usted?  
  
Voldemort rió.- Por supuesto que no, y que le de por volver con sus viejos amigos, no lo creo...- Peter suspiro aliviado.  
  
-Esto Peter arreglará el error que cometí hace tiempo y nadie me impedirá ser el más grande.- Dicho esto empezó a reírse maquiavélicamente (Como el del anuncio de la hipoteca, el del tio bajito y calvo, o algo por el estilo).  
  
¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAA!  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry se levantó con la risa de Voldemort todavía sonando en sus oídos. Estaba cubierto de un sudor frío. La primera pregunta que se hizo fue.  
  
¿Este sueño a sido real?... Por que si era así tendrían muchos problemas.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fin del primer capitulo!!!!!!!!!  
  
¿Que os ha parecido? Ya se que Voldemort y Peter parecen una parejita pero... ¡dios me salió así! Que no quiere decir que lo sean mal pensados ^^(jeje)  
  
Por favor dejar reviews y escribiré el próximo pronto.  
  
Besos 


	2. Voldemort "atrapado"

Bueno aquí viene el segundo espero que os guste.  
  
Estos personajes es obvio que no me pertenecen sino a nuestra ilustre J.K.Rowling...  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Cap.2 Voldemort "atrapado"  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó con la risa de Voldemort aún sonándole en sus oídos, se toco la cicatriz, le dolía (como siempre que tenía un sueño con Voldemort, muy típico, lo sé) aun estaba amaneciendo.  
  
Se levantó y miro a los lados temiendo que aún estar en la habitación con la que había soñado, fue tan real.  
  
-Pero solo a sido un sueño (más bien una pesadilla).- Se reprochó a si mismo con un susurro.  
  
Miro hacia un lado y vio a Ron durmiendo, suspiró aliviado.  
  
No estaba allí.  
  
Estaba en casa de los Weasley, aún quedaban tres semanas para ir a Hogwarts y después de mucho insistirle a Dumbledore por fin le habían dejado traerle a "La Madriguera" a pasar lo que quedaba de Verano.  
  
Caminó nerviosamente por la habitación intentando recordar el sueño, cada detalle, cada palabra, pero... recordaba muy bien el tema principal. Retroceder en el tiempo hasta la época de los merodeadores.  
  
Iban a matar a sus padres.  
  
Así además conseguiría que él no hubiera existido y nada podría detenerle (que modestia... ¬¬) Harry empezó a entender todo, las piezas encajaban como un enorme puzzle cósmico.  
  
-¡ No puede haber sido real!- Se decía una y otra vez.- Solo tengo sueños con Voldemort cuando esta furioso o cerca- razono- y no parecía furioso más bien satisfecho, y no es muy probable que este... cerca.  
  
Harry cerró la ventana del dormitorio, que permanecía abierta para que entrara aire, como si Voldemort pudiera entrar en aquel momento. Al hacerlo sonó un golpe seco que despertó a Ron.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó desperezándose.  
  
Harry fue hacia él dispuesto a contárselo todo. No podía decírselo a Sirius porque vendría hasta allí, y podría ser solo un mal sueño, y a que otra persona podría contárselo, a Dumbledore, al señor Weasley, a Snape...  
  
¡A Snape! Harry se sorprendió pensando en el profesor al que más manía le tenía, y también el se la tenía a Harry, vamos, que el sentimiento era mutuo. (Pues a mí me encanta Snape!!!!) Era mejor contárselo a Ron y Hermione, después de todo eran sus amigos, aunque su reacción no sabía si sería buena...  
  
-Os tengo que contar algo – le dijo Harry- levántate que ahora vengo.  
  
Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió sin hacer ruido al cuarto de Ginny para buscar a Hermione. Abrió la puerta y la cerró procurando no hacer ruido. Se dirigió de puntillas hacia Hermione.  
  
Se arrodillo al lado de su cama.  
  
-Hermione, Hermione –susurro zarandeándola. Y ... ¡nada ni caso! ("tiene buen sueño" se dijo Harry)- Hermione ¡Hermione!. Grito al final olvidándose de Ginny.  
  
La chica reacciono emitiendo un sonoro bostezo.  
  
-Que... ¿qué?- pregunto la chica confusa.  
  
Harry le tapo la boca y señaló a Ginny que aún dormía apaciblemente. Hermione asintió y se calló.  
  
Harry la cogió de la mano y la obligó a levantarse y a subir las escaleras, trastabillando de lo dormida que estaba, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de caer escaleras abajo.  
  
Cuando llegaron al cuarto Ron esperaba sentado en la cama. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y aguardo una explicación, Harry se sentó delante de ellos, tenían un aspecto deplorable, semidormidos, con ojeras, con el pelo revuelto...(como yo me levanto por las mañanas...y la mayoría ¡reconocerlo!¿eh?^^).  
  
-Bueno ahora que me habéis sacado de la cama a rastras a estas horas,- añadió mirando su reloj- no te quedes ahí parado.  
  
  
  
-Es que he tenido un sueño- comenzó a decir Harry. Y observó un repentino cambio en sus amigo que ya no parecían dormidos y le escuchaban atentamente.- Se que es del todo imposible, pero...  
  
  
  
-¡Suéltalo ya!- Exclamo Ron impaciente.  
  
  
  
-En el sueño salían Voldemort y Pettegrew, estaban en una especie de laboratorio.- Harry se detuvo intentando recordar.- Había basura tirada por el suelo, parecía una especie de laboratorio, como en las películas de terror, Había un montón de botes con pociones y...  
  
  
  
-Como el despacho de Snape y si además le añades a Snape es una autentica película de terror.- Dijo Ron sin poder aguantar la risa.  
  
  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
  
  
  
-Esto va enserio.- Le dijo con una cara que haría callar a cualquiera. Ron dejo de reír susurro algo parecido a "McGonagall" pero enseguida se calló.  
  
  
  
-Ahora que no tenemos interrupciones.- Dijo Hermione mirando a Ron.- ¿Puedes continuar?  
  
  
  
Harry les siguió contando (no os voy a aburrir otra vez con la historia). Cuando llego al final Hermione y Ron se quedaron quieto sin hacer nada , solo lo miraban de una forma que no le gusto, como si debiera ir a un psicólogo.. no a un psiquiatra para que le diera también medicación.  
  
  
  
-¡Eoooo! Tierra llamando a Ron- Dijo pasando una mano ante sus ojos.  
  
  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron Ron y Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
  
  
Ron se puso a dar vueltas por el cuarto.  
  
  
  
-Pero... eso es imposible, pero si es verdad es muy grave.- decía Ron histérico.  
  
  
  
Harry apartó al vista de Ron y la puso fija en Hermione, quería ver si se lo había tomado de la misma manera que Ron. Sin embargo estaba sentada con la mirada fija en el horizonte, como meditando algo. Harry se extraño de su reacción, hubiera jurado que iría a por un libro o algo por el estilo... Hermione movió la boca como diciendo "¡Claro!" y se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
  
  
-¿Te duele la cicatriz?- Preguntó como una médico a su paciente  
  
  
  
-Ahora no pero antes sí.- Respondió Harry tocándose la cicatriz.  
  
  
  
-¿Parecía furioso quien-tú-sabes?-Volvió a preguntar.  
  
  
  
Harry meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.  
  
  
  
-Si por fin ha encontrado la manera de deshacerse de Harry dudo que lo este.- Replicó Ron con ironía.  
  
  
  
-Si Si no te duele todo el rato es que no esta cerca, y si no estaba furioso quiere decir que no es uno de tus sueños.- Concluyó Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry suspiró aliviado.-Yo también lo pensé.  
  
  
  
Oyeron ruidos y pasos precipitados abajo, los tres miraron hacia la puerta.  
  
  
  
Ron se aproximo a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Les hizo un gesto a los demás para que se acercaran.  
  
  
  
-Esperar.- Dijo la chica. Se fue directa al baúl de Harry y después de revolver un rato en su interior saco la capa invisible, la puso sobre los tres y los empujó fuera.  
  
  
  
-Por si acaso.- Dijo para aclarar la situación.  
  
  
  
Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado . Cuándo estaban cerca de el salón oyeron voces, se asomaron por la escalera para ver de quien se trataba. Eran el señor Weasley, Bill y Percy corriendo de un lado para otro muy excitados, a Percy le temblaba todo el cuerpo.  
  
Pero no eran los único que estaban allí.  
  
  
  
-Mira ¡Sirius y Lupin!- Les susurró Ron  
  
  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de salir de la capa e ir a abrazar a Sirius (como se quieren ;_;) pero Hermione le detuvo.  
  
  
  
-Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que se arriesguen a venir aquí, así que veamos de que se trata, acerquémonos más.- Dijo empujándoles ligeramente.  
  
  
  
Bajaron las escaleras, les parecía que cada crujido de la escalera les delataba, pero no fue así, estaban demasiado ocupados yendo y viniendo por el salón para percatarse de esos ruidos. De repente entró otro hombre.  
  
Era Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-Mundungus esta fuera esperando. ¿Estáis listos?- Pregunto con el semblante serio, la sonrisa tan característica que tenía había desaparecido. Harry se pregunto si era por eso por lo que Voldemort le tenía miedo, porque sabía que tras esa apariencia de abuelito simpático se escondía una mago poderoso y muy duro.  
  
  
  
-Casi hemos acabado.- Dijo Bill.  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde lo han encontrado?- Pregunto Percy saliendo con una caja que apenas podía sostener.  
  
  
  
-En la antigua casa abandonada de los Riddle.- Respondió Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-Como no se nos ocurrió buscar allí antes.- Se reprochó Sirius golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.- La casa de su padre...  
  
Sirius siguió hablando pero Harry ya no le oía, se había dado cuenta de algo.  
  
-A Voldemort ¡han encontrado a Voldemort!- Les dijo a Ron y Hermione.- Tenemos que ir.  
  
A ellos no les gusto mucho la idea.  
  
-Deberíamos dejárselo a ellos.- Dijo a Ron.  
  
-Son lo que saben.- Se apresuro a añadir Hermione- Seguro que lo atrapan.  
  
-Pero si mi sueño era verdad.- Dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
Harry sentía que si sus padres estaban en peligro se lo debía pues ello le salvaron la vida a él.  
  
************************************************************  
  
1.1 Ron suspiró, tenía plena confianza en Harry y pese lo que dijera Hermione era muy probable que el sueño fuera real.  
  
1.2 ***********************************************************  
  
Hermione miró a Harry lo veía triste, deprimido, sabía que le invadía un gran sentimiento de impotencia. No podía dejarlo así.  
  
************************************************************  
  
1.3  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron y ambos asintieron.  
  
  
  
-¡Que demonios! ¿Vamos!- Le dijeron ambos.  
  
Harry les habría abrazado pero en vez de eso asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Se aproximaron a la puerta mientras los demás hablaban. Percy entró en el la casa dejando se la puerta abierta, sin perder la oportunidad se deslizaron por ella hacía la calle.  
  
Fuera había tres coches, uno de ellos estaba lleno de cajas, en otro estaba sentada una persona (Mundungus Fletcher supusieron), y en el tercero no había nada. Un rayo de luz paso a través del cielo encapotado dando de lleno al coche como si fuera una visión celestial (¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!).  
  
-Creo que ese es nuestro coche .- Dijo Ron tragando saliva.  
  
Los tres subieron al coche y cerraron la puerta, se colocaron bien la capa y miraron por la ventana.  
  
Todos los de la casa salieron, Sirius y Dumbledore fueron al primer coche. Lupin y Bill al segundo. El señor Weasley se sentó en el asiento delantero de su coche.  
  
-Percy, dile a Molly todo cuando se levante y cuida de los chicos.- Percy asintió con los ojos un tanto vidriosos.  
  
Después de eso el coche arranco de repente, Harry miró por la ventana todo el rato en lo que le pareció un interminable viaje.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Voldemort se volvió hacia Colagusano, él sintió como su ojos se clavaban en su nuca.  
  
- ¿Esta todo listo Colagusano? – dijo con una voz fría , pero que contenía cierta emoción.  
  
-Si señor- respondió Colagusano.  
  
-Tráeme la poción.-le ordenó.  
  
Petter se volvió lentamente pensando en las fatales consecuencias si la poción se le llegara a caer.  
  
-Y ten cuidado de no tirarla.-dijo como se le leyera el pensamiento.(a veces tenía la impresión de que si.)  
  
Colagusano salió de la habitación.  
  
-Dentro de poco, conseguiré mi objetivo- siseó para si mismo.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Harry sintió como el coche se paraba y salió de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Le pegó un codazo a Hermione y esta a su vez se lo pegó a Ron. Cuando los tres hubieron reaccionado salieron del coche. Todos estaban ya dentro de la siniestra casa abandonada.  
  
Harry echo una última mirada a Hermione y Ron, los dos asintieron ante la mirada de Harry. Se dirigieron a la casa pasando a través de una tablas rotas en la ventana, escucharon algunos ruidos, vieron a todos registrando la parte inferior del edificio, Harry se dirigió a las escaleras.  
  
-Esta ahí arriba.- Afirmo.  
  
Los tres comenzaron a subir lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Harry solo oía la respiración entrecortada de Hermione, el tenerla tan cerca debajo de la capa notó como temblaba ligeramente y cuán asustada estaba. Se paró y la miró, pero ella siguió con paso decidido hasta subirlas. Una vez allí se quitaron la capa.  
  
Vieron una puerta abierta y se asomaron a través de ella. Ron se estremeció, Hermione aguantó un grito.  
  
¡Era Voldemort!  
  
-Pasame la poción.- Le decía a Peter que estaba a su lado.  
  
Peter obedeció dócilmente y se la dio.  
  
- Bien mi sueño se cumplirá dentro de 5...4...-Comenzó a decir como una cuenta atrás.  
  
-No podemos esperar.- Dijo Harry.  
  
-No.- Le susurró Ron sujetándolo  
  
-3...  
  
-Harry.- Le intento convencer Hermione.  
  
-2...  
  
Harry logró deshacerse de Ron y corrió desesperadamente hacia Voldemort.  
  
-1...  
  
Hermione y Ron corrieron detrás de él . Lo que ocurrió después fue confuso, Voldemort se giró hacia ellos y le grito algo a Petter que corrió detrás de los chicos, oyeron más gritos, Lupin y Sirius los miraban en la puerta atónitos, los chicos se tiraron hasta coger el traslator, Voldemort saco su varita.  
  
-0...  
  
Harry sintió que algo le tiraba de ombligo y era supcionado, paso por un gran remolino de colores y empezó a marearse, hasta que cayó en algo duro. Y se desmayó  
  
***********************************************************.  
  
Cuando se levantó vio a Hermione levantándose pesadamente a su lado.  
  
-Me duele todo.- Dijo.  
  
Harry miró a todos los lados y respiro tranquilo.  
  
Voldemort no estaba.  
  
De repente vio una sombra que se dirigía hacia ellos con pasmosa velocidad.  
  
Era un lobo  
  
-¡Un lobo!- Le grito a Hermione.  
  
-No, UN HOMBRE LOBO.- Grito ella.  
  
Los dos se echaron a correr lo más deprisa que pudieron pero el animal les ganaba terreno. Al final cogió a Harry de la pierna, Hermione se le tiró al cuello. Y como si fuera una película de súper héroes aparecieron un perro enorme 6y un ciervo que reducieron al lobo como si fuera un gatito.  
  
-Cornamenta..- susurro Harry antes de caer desmayado.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Jejejeeeee, os he dejado con el gusanillo.. siento haber tardado tanto pero me costo mucho hacerlo. Aquí van mis respuestas.  
  
Polgara: ¿Te ha parecido pronto? Gracias por dejar review, un besazo.  
  
Lucy: Espero que cumplas tú promesa y tranquila que en el próximo capitulo aparecerán definitivamente los merodeadores, aunque aquí ya han salido un poco.  
  
Paulika: Conozco Mecano y me gusta, he leído tus fics y son muy bueno, y ...respecto a lo del baño sigue leyendo que a lo mejor te llevas alguna sorpresa^^ un beso.  
  
Eowyn: Wapetona pille la indirecta y dejé un review más largo, por cierto mira a ver si te gusta este capitulo. Y espero el próximo de tú historia pronto.  
  
Veronik: Siento el retraso y por supuesto que me las puedes dar, las ideas, escríbeme a apariciocls@hotmail.com ,bueno tú y todo el que quiera.  
  
Lucía: Otra vez siento el retraso, el otro lo escribiré más pronto , pero sigue leyendo wapisima.  
  
Lina Saotome: Gracias y siento no haber podido incluir en este muxo la parejita (jeje^^) sigue leyendo, por cierto tus fics me encantan.Por cierto...¿Es bastante largo?..jeje  
  
Tomoyo: Muy lista, habrá varias confusiones, créeme, sigue leyendo tan solo el próximo capitulo y lo sabrás.  
  
Sofía: Gracias.. se que lo leíste por Irene pero gracias!!!!!!^^  
  
Espero que me sigáis siendo fieles, os aseguro que el próximo capitulo tardara menos, un beso. 


	3. El despertar

Tercer capítulo, lo empecé nada más acabar el segundo, porque prometí no tardar tanto a partir de ahora.  
  
Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya sabéis, ©J.K.Rowling.  
  
  
  
1 Cap.3 El despertar  
  
******************************************  
  
Harry abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía dolorido, todo estaba borroso, se volvió y distinguió difícilmente la figura de Hermione que yacía desmayada a su lado.  
  
Cuatro chicos estaban en un circulo un poco más alejados de ellos dos, el más bajito de todos los chicos caminó hacia ellos se puso al lado de Hermione y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara.  
  
-¡Ey! Chica levanta.- Tras intentarlo un par de veces más se levantó moviendo negativamente la cabeza y se dijo.- En que lío nos hemos metido ahora.  
  
Harry dejó de prestar atención a los chicos y miró a su alrededor. El sol comenzaba a aparecer por el este, pudo reconocer perfectamente donde estaba. ¡Estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts!  
  
-Pero si aún es verano.- Se dijo. Lugo cerro los ojos intentando recordar como había llegado hasta allí. ¡Y valla si lo entendió!- Al menos Voldemort no ha logrado venir.- Se dijo para aliviarse un poco.  
  
-¿Nada Colagusano?.- Dijo uno de los chicos (y que chico), era el más alto y el más "fuerte" de todos, pero no parecía uno de esos estúpidos guardaespaldas que acompañan a uno a todas partes, (Crabbe, Goyle...) tenía en la cara una sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer y que se contagiaba.  
  
-No, Sirius- Admitió el otro chico  
  
Al oír el nombre de Colagusano Harry casi se le tira al cuello, pero solo con moverse un poco comprobó que no podía hacerlo, todo le dolía demasiado (efectos secundarios de los viajes en el tiempo¿?), además en aquella época quizá Peter no estuviera afiliado a Voldemort todavía y... podría forzar un poco la situación para que escogiera "el buen camino".  
  
-Una ventaja contra un montón de inconvenientes.- Se dijo. Se calló y escucho lo que el grupo de chicos decía, aunque a estas alturas sabía muy bien quienes eran.  
  
Los merodeadores.  
  
-¿Le he mordido?¿Le he mordido?- Preguntaba un chico moviéndose de un lado para otro muy inquieto.  
  
Harry lo reconoció enseguida, tenía el pelo color paja, delgado, con ojeras y aspecto de haber salido de una mala gripe.  
  
¡Remus Lupin!  
  
-No, no ves que no sangra... creo que solo lo tiraste.- Afirmó Sirius  
  
Lupin suspiró aliviado.- Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado.  
  
Sirius sonrió tristemente y afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero, ¿y lo bien que nos lo pasamos que?- Le pregunto estrujándolo.  
  
-Si ya lo sé.- Dijo Lupin alejándose de él con una mueca de dolor. Luego se volvió y se fijo en Harry que tenía los ojos semiabiertos y miraba al grupo con curiosidad.  
  
-Mira se ha despertado.- Le susurró a otro chico al oído.  
  
El chico se acercó y se arrodillo junto a Harry.  
  
-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?- Dijo con voz de ultratumba y riendo con los demás..  
  
A Harry le costo trabajo asimilar lo que acababa de ver. El chico era moreno, delgado, de pelo rebelde y expresión simpática de no haber roto un plato en la vida (lo cual no era cierto, y sino que se lo pregunten a Dumbledore). Eran idénticos, no se lo podía creer, tantos años deseando conocerle y ahí lo tenía era él.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Los demás no le prestaron mucha atención por que estaban en el suelo llorando de la risa. "Seguiremos el juego" Pensó Harry.  
  
-Yo soy tu hijo... - Dijo Harry a lo Darth Bader en "La guerra de las galaxias".  
  
Todos se volvieron para mirarle atónitos.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
-Despierta, despierta.- era una voz conocida, alguien le pegaba palmaditas en la cara para que se levantara.- ¡Ron!  
  
El grito lo sobresalto y se levantó de un salto que sorprendió a todos. Miro a todas partes sin entender lo que pasaba.  
  
-Tranquilo no tengas tanta prisa.- Le decía el señor Weasley afectuosamente. Lo cogió por los hombros y lo levo hasta un sillón que había cerca.  
  
Ron se sentó dolorido, lo último que recordaba fue que corría detrás de Harry y de repente, esa rata de alcantarilla llamada Peter Pettegrew le saltó encima, lo empujó contra el suelo y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Ron se toco la nariz y emitió un pequeño ¡Au! La tenía hinchada y ensangrentada.  
  
-Eso no tiene muy buena pinta.- Dijo Sirius entrando junto a Lupin.  
  
-Yo lo arreglo.- Agregó Lupin, luego se sentó a su lado y le apunto con la varita en la nariz, susurró algo y la nariz crujió mientras Ron aguantaba un grito. Se la tocó seguía hinchada pero ya no le dolía.  
  
-Es la segunda vez que me recompone algún hueso.- Se permitió decir Ron.  
  
Lupin sonrió.-No os pasaría nada si no os metierais en estos líos.- Dijo al fin.  
  
Ron asintió apesumbrado.  
  
-Necesitamos que nos digas donde han ido ¿tienes alguna idea?- Preguntó Dumbledore que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Todos se le quedaron mirando, era la pregunta que habían intentado hacerle todo el rato, miró a Sirius que parecía especialmente preocupado.  
  
  
  
Y de repente lo recordó todo, el sueño de Harry, el extraño aparato, el viaje en el tiempo.  
  
¡Iban a matar a los padres de Harry!  
  
Ahora Hermione y Harry estaban solos ante Voldemort, sin que nadie, ni tan siquiera Dumbledore, pudiera defenderles.  
  
Ron se levantó respirando agitadamente.  
  
-Sueño, Harry, pasado, solos, matar, padres.- Dijo Ron en un intento frustrado, no le salían las palabras, estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-Tranquilízate.- Dijo Dumbledore intentando parecer conciliador pero, visiblemente preocupado.- Más despacio.  
  
-Harry soñó que Quien-vosotros-sabéis construía un aparato para viajar al pasado y matar a los padres de Harry y ahora están solos y sin ninguna ayuda en el pasado y sin poder volver puesto que quien-vosotros-sabéis tenía la poción para regresar a nuestra época.- Lo dijo así de deprisa (no creáis que no he escrito comas por nada), ante la mirada de estupefacción y horror de todos.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Soy mala... muy mala ¬¬ ya sé que es corto pero os quería dejar con la intriga. ¿Lo he conseguido ^^?  
  
Respuestas a los reviews.  
  
Arwen Undomiel: Hola hermana perdida!!!!!! Gracias he escrito más rápido eh???? Lo que pasa es que soy un poco capulla, lo sé ¬¬, pero no me mates que el próximo capitulo te dejara satisfecha a ti y a todo el mundo.  
  
Yadira y Giselle: Gracias ¿Te sigue intrigando ^^?jeje  
  
Lucy: No me demandes!!!!!! Tengo demasiada imaginación, pero procuro darle toda la razón que puedo, ya has visto como explico al detalle el aparato de viajar en el tiempo, y no es tan raro...Gracias!!!!! Lee el próximo por que este también os dejo con la duda.  
  
Lina Saotome: Siento no haberlo echo muy largo wapisima, pero quería dejarlo así.. prometo el próximo pronto. Y gracias por decirme mis errores es que sino no me entero ^^ . He procurado no reiterarme. Gracias!!!!!!  
  
Diel: Ya viste que Lupin no mordió a Harry, cuando lo acaba de publicar me pregunté si había puesto que lo había mordido y me preocupé mucho, pero si te fijas he puesto que lo "agarra", bueno ya ves que no es un licántropo, si soy mala y en este capitulo lo he vuelto a ser pero el próximo prometo ser un ángel.  
  
Hermione Weasley: Gracias!!!!!! Nadie me había halagado tanto, gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo y mis chistes. Son personas como tú las que me animan a escribir tanto. Un beso ^^ wapetona.  
  
Lucil: ¡Cuantas preguntas! Por ahora solo he respondido a dos, ni Remus mordió a Harry, ni es un licántropo. Pero encontraras las demás respuestas en el próximo capitulo que haré más largo.^^  
  
May Potter: (Arwen se sonroja)¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!! Y sigue leyendo, todas tus preguntas quedaran solucionadas el próximo capítulo, lo prometo ;).  
  
Wilbur: Tranquila te daré más Wilbur wapetona ^^  
  
Sailorangi: Ha sido pronto pero corto y sigues con la intriga, lo siento, pondré el siguiente pronto de echo ya lo he empezado ^^  
  
Eowyn: Hola wapa wapisima, no te enfares , reconozco lo del puzzle cósmico pero solo eso, lo demás es mío.  
  
La parte que te gusta en el próximo capitulo o en el otro como mucho, y la parte que me gusta a mi ya sabes (guiño). Y no creo que te supere nunca en reviews, un besazo ^^. Y escribe leñe ¬¬  
  
  
  
Para el próximo habrá: (música de misión imposible. Pan pan pan pan, pan pan pan pan, piruliiiii piruliiiiii piruliiiiiii piru...)  
  
Más acción, más bromas, más Harry, más James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Lily, Snape...(si, si Snape Lina Saotome) y mucho más...  
  
No os perdáis el próximo capítulo:  
  
Los merodeadores  
  
****************************************** 


	4. Los Merodeadores

Bueno este es la continuación de el capítulo anterior, y en el que despejo algunas dudas, voy lenta pero segura ^^. Y ahora a leer.  
  
Estos personajes son ©J.K.Rowling  
  
  
  
1 Cap.4 Los merodeadores  
  
******************************************  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!- Todos los que estaban en el cuarto (excepto Dumbledore, que tiene que mantener su imagen) lanzaron un grito de pánico.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Quiso saber Sirius.  
  
-No sé, pensaba que solo había sido un sueño, de echo lo pensábamos todos.- Le respondió Ron.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando lo grave de la situación.  
  
-Y ¿cómo hizo esa máquina para viajar en el tiempo Voldemort?- Le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
-No lo sé.- Le respondió Ron un poco confuso.- Harry no nos lo dijo, solo dijo que era algo muy raro.  
  
-¡Podríamos usar un giratiempo!-Exclamo Lupin.  
  
-No, no podemos ir sería demasiado peligroso.- Le corto Dumbledore.- Si no encontráramos la manera de volver y Voldemort si... no quiero ni pensarlo.  
  
-Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.- Dijo Sirius resignado.  
  
Ron se levantó.- Tenemos que hacer algo, ¡no podemos dejarlos solos allí!- Exclamó.  
  
-No podemos hacer nada.- Le dijo el señor Weasley intentando tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Pero...pero, no podemos.- Dijo dejándose caer de nuevo al sillón.  
  
-A nadie le fastidia esto más que a mi.- Dijo Sirius.- Ya intentaremos hacer algo Ron.  
  
-Lo mejor será que dejemos a Ron en casa, y vallamos al ministerio para ver lo que se puede hacer.- Dijo el señor Weasley.  
  
Todos los presentes asintieron. Bajaron pesadamente las escaleras, ya sin preocuparse por los ruidos y se dirigieron a los coches.  
  
Ron miro hacia atrás, para ver la casa mejor, no había perdido ni un ápice de lugubriedad con o sin Voldemort.  
  
Su padre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y se metió en el coche, esta vez en la parte delantera con su padre. Miro por la ventana el paisaje al que antes, mientras iban hacia allí, no le había prestado atención. Mientras lo hacía su padre hablaba, pero él no le prestaba atención, solo pensaba en como estarían Harry y Hermione.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
- Yo soy tu hijo  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- Exclamaron todos, sin excepción, alejándose un poco de él.  
  
Pero al instante Sirus comenzó a reír y los otros también lo hicieron, Harry esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Después Sirius le tendió una mano a Harry para que se levantara.  
  
Sirius observo a Harry atentamente, después a James y luego a Harry y luego a James. Harry sonrió, era divertido ver como a Sirius se le abría la boca más cada vez que lo hacía.  
  
- En realidad se parece mucho a ti.- Luego una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en la cara de Sirius.- ¿Que hiciste este verano?.¿eh?  
  
- Muy gracioso Black.- Le dijo James irónicamente.  
  
-¿Cómo te lamas?- Preguntó James volviéndose hacia Harry y olvidando a Sirius al cual le estaba dando un ataque de risa.  
  
A Harry le costó un poco reaccionar, su padre le estaba hablando a él.  
  
-Ha... Harry.- Logró tartamudear.  
  
-Harry...¿qué?.- Preguntó Remus. Acercándose a Harry.  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione se despertó dolorida, se tocó la pierna, le dolía, intentó apoyarla para levantarse, pero no pudo, le dolía demasiado, la debía tener rota.  
  
Se detuvo un momento mirando alrededor, no había duda de que estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, luego se dio la vuelta y vio que cuatro chicos estaban al lado de Harry, hablando con él.  
  
-Así que esos son los famosos merodeadores.- Se dijo para si.  
  
Luego escucho a James decir.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Ha... Harry.- Le oyó tartamudear.  
  
-Harry ...¿qué?- Le preguntó Remus.  
  
Hermione se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo olvidando el dolor de su pierna, conocía a Harry de sobras y sabía que no tendría en cuenta las consecuencias de decir su verdadero nombre.  
  
-Harry Po...- Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque Hermione se le tiró encima tapándole la boca.  
  
-Harry Grant.- Dijo la chica alejándose de Harry y pegándole un codazo.  
  
-Pero...- Objetó Harry. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya hablaremos de eso ... luego.- Le dijo a Harry para que se callara. El chico asintió a regañadientes y se calló.  
  
Los demás chicos veían asombrados la escena, sin entender nada de lo que decían.  
  
Hermione volvió a sentir en toda su intensidad el dolor de su pierna y dando un grito calló al suelo.  
  
-Hermione.- Exclamó Harry acercándose a ella.  
  
Lupin también se acerco preocupado.-Yo...¿te encuentras bien...?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya.- Le dijo la chica para aliviarlo.  
  
Harry pasó una mano por la cintura de Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. Dieron un paso y al apoyar la pierna a Hermione se le escapó una lágrima de dolor.  
  
-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.- Dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
-Si.- Admitió Peter.  
  
-Pero ¿qué le decimos a Dumbledore?-.Preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Lo mejor será que valláis a la sala común de Gryffindor y me dejéis esto a mí.- Dijo Lupin decidido.  
  
James negó con la cabeza.- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- Se quedo meditando- Pero la pregunta del millón es: ¿de dónde habéis salido vosotros?  
  
Hermione y Harry se miraron aturdidos.  
  
-Pues...- Dijeron los dos.  
  
-Yo solo me acuerdo a partir de que llegamos aquí, de lo demás nada.- Mintió Harry.  
  
-Venga esperáis que nos lo creamos.- Dijo Sirius.  
  
Los dos asintieron esperanzados.  
  
-Dejémoslo así.- Dijo James mirando a Harry con suspicacia.  
  
-¿Alguien podría ayudarme?.-Preguntó al fin Harry que no podía sostener a Hermione.  
  
-Tranquilo ya la cojo yo.- Dijo Sirius.  
  
Acto seguido paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Hermione y otro por debajo de sus hombros. Hermione se agarró de su cuello fuertemente dando un grito.  
  
-Tranquila- Le dijo Sirius mirándola.  
  
"¡Qué fuerza!" Se dijo Harry para si quedándose con la boca abierta.(No babees mucho Eowyn, aunque ya lo estoy haciendo XD~).  
  
-No es la primera, créeme.- Le susurró Peter a Harry al oído.  
  
Caminaron hasta la puerta del castillo. James se puso delante de ella.  
  
- Vamos a enfrentarnos con el mayor castigo de nuestra vida.- Dijo, y lentamente abrió la puerta.  
  
Harry y Hermione miraron el castillo, no había cambiado demasiado en todos esos años, los cuadros, las armaduras...  
  
Empezaron a subir las escaleras sin hacer ruido, tenían la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Pero por desgracia no fue así.  
  
-Vaya.- Grito detrás de ellos alguien con voz aguda y perversa.- ¿Quién tenemos aquí?  
  
  
  
-Pevees- Susurró Harry, dándose la vuelta hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el poltergeist.  
  
-¿Lo conocías?-Preguntó Peter mirando a Harry fijamente.  
  
Harry se hizo el tonto ante la pregunta.  
  
-Los alumnos no pueden estar fuera de la cama a estas horas.- Dijo con voz melosa.  
  
-Lo sabemos, Pevees.- Dijo James amenazante.  
  
Pevees le lanzó una mirada asesina a James.- Quizá debería decírselo a el señor Terms (no soy buena para inventar nombres, lo sé ¬¬).  
  
-No.- Dijo Peter horrorizado.  
  
-Vamos Pevees.- Dijo Sirius en tono conciliador.- Porque no nos ayudas un poco y no le dices nada a Terms.  
  
Pevees se quedo pensativo.  
  
-Vale.- Dijo al fin.- Si me decís que hacéis.  
  
-Solo llevamos a esta chica a la enfermería.- Explico Remus.- Tiene una pierna rota.  
  
Una sonrisa malvada cruzó por los labios de Pevees.  
  
-Eso lo arregló yo.- Dijo, después sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hermione y Sirius, le cogió la pierna a Hermione y se la estiró.  
  
Se oyó un pequeño cric , pero fue tapado por un fuerte grito de la chica. Después de esto Pevees se fue riendo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Grito Hermione sujetándose la pierna.- Maldito hijo de la gran.....  
  
Lo que siguió después hizo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta.  
  
- Vaya Hermione nunca pensé que dirías eso.- Le dijo Harry sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se sintió halagada.-Gracias.  
  
Todos empezaron a reír, pero pronto escucharon algo que les hizo perder la sonrisa.  
  
-Los Merodeadores, como no pude imaginarlo.- Dijo una voz desagradable.  
  
Harry se volvió para ver una persona que no conocía pero que no le gustaba nada, era un viejo, de pelo canoso y sonrisa... dejémoslo en sonrisa, los ojos le relampagueaban y tenía en la cara una expresión de triunfo.  
  
-Señor Terms.- Dijo Sirius como si fuera un viejo amigo.- Cuanto tiempo.  
  
El viejo sonrió dejando al descubierto las imperfecciones de su dentadura.  
  
-Si mis padres ven eso les da un ataque.- Le susurro Hermione a Harry, al cual se le escapo una carcajada.  
  
El viejo miro a Harry directamente y este dejo e reír.  
  
- Ya tenía ganas de pillaros yo, Dumbledore es demasiado blando, pero ahora os castigará como es debido.- Dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Lo que ha dicho me destroza el corazón señor Terms.- Dijo James en tono dramático.  
  
El viejo lo miro sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
-Ya veremos si esto te hace tanta gracia luego.- Le dijo.  
  
-Ya pero antes tenemos que llevar a esta chica a la enfermería.- Intervino Lupin señalando a Hermione.  
  
El viejo le echo una mirada a la chica.- Tú.- Dijo señalando a Harry,.- Ve a la enfermería y luego ve al despacho de Dumbledore, a ti no te conozco pero también tendrás que dar explicaciones.  
  
Harry trago saliva y asintió.  
  
¿EXPLICACIONES?  
  
Que les podía decir, vengo del futuro soy vuestro hijo y vengo a salvaros, seguro que le hacía mucho caso.  
  
Sirius le pasó a Hermione con una facilidad pasmosa y se fue con los demás.  
  
Harry fue hasta la enfermería y llamo a la puerta, allí una chica joven con cara de estar dormida les abrió la puerta.  
  
-¿Si?- Pregunto bostezando.  
  
-Creo que tiene una pierna rota.- Dijo Harry señalando a Hermione.  
  
La chica miró a Hermione .- Pasad.  
  
Harry entró en la enfermería (una sala demasiado conocida para él), y la dejo sobre una cama vacía.  
  
-¿Qué le vas a decir a Dumbledore?- Le preguntó Hermione.  
  
  
  
-No lo sé.- Admitió.- Ahora no te preocupes por eso tienes que descansar.- Le dijo sonriéndole.  
  
La chica también le sonrió.- Ten cuidado.- Le dio un fuerte abrazó y se dejó caer sobre la cama.  
  
Se oyó una puerta y la joven de antes apareció con una poción.- Tranquilo estará bien, ven a verla mañana si quieres, ahora vete.- Le dijo a Harry.  
  
El chico asintió y después de despedirse salió de la enfermería.  
  
Caminó lentamente por los corredores desiertos, pensando en lo que le diría a Dumbledore, cuando algo lo distrajo.  
  
Una chica pelirroja salió de una esquina y sin mediar palabra le cogió la cara con sus suaves manos y la acercó hasta la suya, después le dio un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Cuando la chica por fin se separó la miro atentamente. Era pelirroja, de pelo rebelde, le sonaba de algo y en seguida recordó de que.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!- Logró exclamar.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tachaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!! No me quedo tan bien como los otros, pero a sido más largo, todo lo que he podido. Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews. Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo he intentado dejar en un momento guay ¿Lo he conseguido ^^?  
  
Contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Lina Saotome: Hoy la primera. Gracias!!!!!!!!!! Lo he hecho más largo pero aún no sale Severus. Prometo que en el próximo sí wapa.  
  
Y a Remus me lo pido yo que es mi favorito (lo que haría con él), y a ti te regalo a Severus ^^ y podéis hacer lo que queráis que yo no me meto ^^.  
  
Wilbur: Claro que seré buena con Peter, por ahora ¬¬. No te enfades con migo wapa que en este no he dejado tanta incosnita. Te ha gustado el  
  
final ^^?????  
  
Lucil: Este lo he hecho más largo y no me molestaron tus preguntas, tranquila. Te he dejado picada??????^^  
  
Hermione12: No sé que será lo haré sobre la marcha... pero sigue leyendo please y deja reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Diel: Lo sé, pero este es más largo ^^. Y si se hizo de día wapetona , lo pongo precisamente para eso.  
  
Sailorangi: Tranquila no pienso tratar mal a Snape, no demasiado¬¬, y tus preguntas en el próximo capítulo wapa.  
  
Nona: Gracias!!!!!!! Este es más largo y si tengo esa manía de cortarlo en lo más emocionante.  
  
Iris Pollens: Hola wapisima. Gracias!!!!!!!! Lo hice más largo y digo lo mismo que a Hermione. Lo que será se irá viendo (pero a mi me gusta esa pareja^^). Por cierto te dejó review mi hermana , tu historia esta genial síguela pronto.  
  
Fuensanta: Ya seguí. Te gusto???? Wapisima^^.  
  
Caila-c: No, no me lo mandes que ya seguí. Gracias ¡!!!!!!!! Wapa sigue leyendo y déjame review please.  
  
Eowyn: En verdad desvariabas, jajaja, pero si me pude reír, si esto lo leen Jon o Valtueña...verás. Por cierto yo reconozco lo de Darth Bader, pero que todo el mundo sepa que: ESTA QUERIDA AUTORA SE DISFRAZO DE HANSEL GAY, no me dejante otra opción Irentxu. Cuelga el tuyo pronto wapa^^.  
  
Y no os perdaís el próximo capitulo:  
  
¿Qué pasara con Harry y Hermione que le dirán a Dumbledore? ¿Qué pasara con Lily y el beso que le dio a Harry?  
  
Todo esto y más (con más me refiero también a Snape, esto va para todas sus fans)en:  
  
  
  
LA SELECCIÓN 


	5. La selección

Buenas siento haber tardado tanto pero hay va!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya sabéis ©J.K.Rowling (me encanta poner el simbolito ^^)  
  
  
  
Cap.5..................La selección.............................  
  
**************************************  
  
El coche frenó al fin, delante de la casa de Ron donde la señora Weasley esperaba ansiosa frente a la puerta.  
  
Ron se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué le diría? Ya le bastaba con tener el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía como para que su madre le diera un discurso sobre la responsabilidad (más bien sobre la falta de ella).  
  
-Vamos Ron.- Le llamó la atención su padre.  
  
Ron bajo resignado del coche, detrás del señor Weasley, para Ron su padre siempre había sido como un escudo contra su madre, Molly se acercó preocupada a ellos.  
  
-Los chicos... ¿y los chicos?- Preguntó histérica, se la veía muy preocupada.  
  
-Ahora tengo que ir al ministerio.- Le dijo el señor Weasley cortante.- Después te lo explicare.- Y después añadió muy bajito para que Ron no lo oyera.- Por ahora no le preguntes nada al chico, esta muy afectado.  
  
La señora Weasley echo una mirada fugaz a Ron y luego asintió mirando a su marido. El señor Weasley le sonrió y la abrazo como señal de despedida.  
  
Cuando al señor Weasley ya se iba a ir Ron lo paró y le preguntó algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo saber.- ¿Qué fue de Pettigrew?  
  
Su padre le miró con suspicacia.  
  
- Escapo, no sabemos como... pero lo hizo.- Admitió apesumbrado.  
  
Después de esto se fue al coche y los coches arrancaron dejándole una gran sensación de soledad y de impotencia.  
  
La señora Weasley se acercó a él y lo abrazo, no hizo nada más, como comprendiendo su confusión.  
  
Entro en casa y se encerró en su cuarto, no iba a llorar o deprimirse por sus amigos iba a encontrar soluciones.  
  
Y sabía que las tenía que encontrar ya.  
  
********************************************************  
  
-¡MAMA!-  
  
Me parece que esas fueron palabras mayores para Lily, pues dio un salto hacia atrás y se quedo mirando a Harry con una expresión de gran sorpresa en su rostro mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.  
  
-Yo... yo... –empezó a decir la chica intentando explicarse. Pero no pudo y al fin opto por realizar una carrera hasta desaparecer de la vista de Harry.  
  
-¡Espera!- Grito él corriendo detrás de Lily.  
  
Pero al doblar la esquina no fue a Lily a quien se encontró sino a James Potter.  
  
-Ven Dumbledore te reclama.- Le dijo y después lo empujo hacia su despacho perdiendo de vista el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Lily.  
  
Harry estaba aturdido ¡¿Lo había besado su madre?! James lo pareció notar por que preguntó  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-No nada.- Mintió pero al final decidió decirle algo ¿Para qué estaban sino los padres?- ¿Has visto una chica corriendo por ese pasillo.  
  
-No.- admitió mirándole extrañado.  
  
Harry prefirió no hablar más del tema y no decir nada.  
  
-Bien .- Comenzó a explicar James.- Las cosas están así: Remus le ha dicho al profesor Dumbledore que él se escapo y que os ataco, y que nosotros en un acto heroico, al oír vuestros gritos fuimos a salvaros. ¿Hasta aquí bien?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Creo que se lo ha creído.- Dijo riendo.- No sé si esta planeando darnos un premio o algo parecido por enfrentarnos a un licántropo, esta impresionado.  
  
James y Harry se deshicieron en unas sonoras carcajadas, y mientras lo hacían Harry pensó lo bueno que habría sido tenerlo como padre, estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho muy bien.  
  
-Pero.- Se le ensombreció el rostro de repente.- Lo que queda sin explicar es de donde habéis salido vosotros. Y más vale que os busques una excusa mejor que la que nos distes a nosotros.- Puntualizó James con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le diría?  
  
Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la gárgola de la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-No es tan malo créeme.- Le dijo James mientras ascendían por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al despacho de Dumbledore.- ¡Vamos machote!- Le dijo antes de empujarle al interior del despacho.  
  
Harry lo observó como tantas veces lo había echo (o lo haría) y se fijo en que tampoco había cambiado demasiado con el paso de los años, pero el que sí que había cambiado era Dumbledore, que no parecía tan viejo, ni tan demacrado.  
  
Le miró con su cara risueña de siempre y le dio la bienvenida.  
  
- Bueno... esta es la primera vez que ves Hogwarts ¿no?- Le preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, ya tenía preparado lo que le iba a decir, aunque al menos en su cabeza , la idea sonaba absurda y no creía que cambiara cuando la dijera.  
  
- Mejor que salgáis todos me gustaría hablar a solas con el señor... Grant.  
  
-Llámeme Harry. Todos me llaman así.- Dijo irónicamente.  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿me dejáis a solas con Harry?  
  
Lo merodeadores salieron entre palmaditas de ánimo para Harry.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron fuera Dumbledore lo miro fijamente.  
  
-Siéntate aquí.- Dijo señalando una silla al lado de su escritorio.  
  
Harry obedeció.  
  
-Y bien... ¿Me contaras cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?- Preguntó- No cabe duda de que sois magos y de que conocéis Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?- Pregunto Harry interesado.  
  
-Pequeñas cosas.- Explico.- Para empezar si los merodeadores no oyeron mal, la chica que iba con tigo reconoció que Lupin era un licántropo, después también sabíais quien era Peeves, y por último habéis llegado sin ningún problema a la enfermería cuando algunos alumnos necesitan años para conocer todo el castillo.- Después de esto Dumbledore volvió a sonreír, las pruebas en su contra eran muy claras y no daban lugar a dudas.  
  
- Bueno... -intento explicarse el chico.- Mi prima Hermione Granger y yo. Venimos de familia muggle... y cuando nos llego la carta nuestros padres no nos dejaron venir ... así que decidimos buscar Hogwarts nosotros por nuestra cuenta...  
  
Dumbledore escuchaba con interés la historia, mientras, Harry rogaba en su cabeza "Que se lo crea por favor, que se lo crea".  
  
- Este verano nos encontramos con unos magos y nos hablaron un poco de esto.- Prosiguió Harry mirando al techo (o al suelo) todo con tal de evitar los ojos de Dumbledore.- Y dijeron que podían traernos aquí. La verdad es que no sé como lo hicieron nos golpearon en la cabeza y cuando nos despertamos estábamos aquí.- Y en ese momento pensó "y este es el final de mi patética historia".  
  
-¿Y no tenéis ni idea de cómo os trajeron?- Preguntó Dumbledore intrigado.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dumbledore, y estuvieron un rato así en silencio hasta que Harry no pudo aguantar más la mirada y la apartó.  
  
-Bien, te creo.- Dijo al final Dumbledore.  
  
Harry suspiró y pensó que Dumbledore le estaba dando la razón como a los tontos, pues sabía más de lo que decía.  
  
-Creo que ya podréis ver a vuestra amiga o bajar a desayunar, ya es tarde y necesitáis reponeros para esta noche.  
  
-¿Por?- Pregunto Harry.  
  
-Por que seréis seleccionados,¿sabes lo que es eso?  
  
-Si .- Dijo Harry.- Pero,¿ eso significa que nos podemos quedar aquí como dos alumnos normales?  
  
Dumbledore asintió, le habría besado, se hubiera puesto a gritar, iba a estar en Hogwarts con los míticos Merodeadores.  
  
-¡Ah!- añadió Dumbledore cuando estaba a punto de salir.- Y no le contéis a nadie lo de Remus.  
  
-¡Claro!- Dijo Harry más fuerte de lo que debía y salió del despacho con una sonrisa.  
  
Cuando bajo al pasillo los merodeadores lo esperaban con cara de preocupación.  
  
-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntaron al unísono.  
  
-Bien.- admitió Harry.  
  
-Entonces ¿no habrá represalias?- Preguntó Sirius.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Todos suspiraron.  
  
- Y a ti y a tú amiga ¿qué os va a pasar? – Se interesó James.  
  
-¡Oh! Nos seleccionan esta noche.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó James.  
  
-Espero que te toque en Griffindor.- Le animó Sirius abrazándolo como a un amigo de toda la vida.  
  
-Yo me voy a ver a la chica de antes.- Dijo Harry yendo en dirección a la enfermería.  
  
-Nosotros también vamos.- dijo Lupin.- después de todo también a sido un poco culpa nuestra.  
  
Los merodeadores y Harry fueron camino de la enfermería para ver a Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione estaba tumbada mirando al techo absorta en sus pensamientos. Tardo bastante en darse cuenta de las presencias de los chicos.  
  
-Hola.- Dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, nunca había recibido tantas visitas.(iba a poner masculinas y de chicos que estuvieran tan buenos, pero me he reprimido ^^)  
  
-Hola.- respondieron los chicos a coro.  
  
-¿Qué... qué tal estas?- Tartamudeo Lupin que estaba visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-Tranquilo estoy bien, mi pierna esta genial.- Dijo para animarle y bajo la cama de un salto, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor.- Ves - dijo con un tono de voz que reprimía un grito.- estoy perfecta.  
  
-Más valdría que te tumbaras.- Le aconsejó Harry volviéndola a acostar.  
  
-Yo lo siento mucho.- Dijo Lupin al cual invadía un gran sentimiento de culpa.  
  
-Tranquilo Remus, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros.- Le aseguró Harry.  
  
-Y tú no tienes la culpa de ser un licántropo, tú no lo elegiste solo te mordieron..- Inquirió Hermione.  
  
Los ánimos de Lupin parecieron mejorar ante estas palabras y este esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
-Así me gusta amigo.- Se alegró Sirius pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello.  
  
-Si tú puedes andar.- Dijo James señalando a Hermione.- ¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar?  
  
-Tranquilo James estoy bien, y si por favor, me muero de hambre.- Admitió la chica.  
  
-Tú sabes mi nombre, pero tú ¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó.  
  
-Hermione Granger.- Dijo ella.  
  
Salieron de la enfermería para ir hacia el Gran Comedor, pero pronto Hermione se quedaba atrás pues iba cojeando y al final Remus (muy amablemente ) se ofreció a ayudarla.  
  
Cuando llegaron se sentaron con los chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y los chicos les estuvieron hablando un poco de Hogwarts y de los profesores, ellos escuchaban con atención, sobre todo Harry que no podía creer que estuviera con su padre.  
  
-Vaya, vaya con que acogiendo muggles.- dijo detrás de Harry y Hermione una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, los merodeadores, que estaban delante de ellos, los fulminaban con la mirada.  
  
Los dos chico se volvieron para ver quienes eran y casi se les sale el corazón por la boca, casi gritan ¡Draco! Pero los merodeadores se les adelantaron.  
  
-Lárgate de aquí Malfoy, lo que hagamos no es asunto vuestro.- Dijo Sirius que parecía muy enfadado.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy.- Le susurró Hermione a Harry.  
  
-Si, si metéis muggle dentro de Hogwarts.- Dijo otra voz igual de fría, y en seguida pudieron ver de quien era, piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda.  
  
¡Era Snape!  
  
En ese momento los dos Slytherin les lanzaban miradas de odio a las que Hermione y Harry no podían evitar responder.  
  
-Para tu información Snape, no son muggles, son magos, y te guste o no serán seleccionados esta noche.- Dijo esta vez James.  
  
- Esperamos que no vallan a Slytherin.- Repuso Snape con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
Bien ahora no le podía bajar puntos para Gryffindor, era su oportunidad, miro a Hermione la cual sonreía malévolamente.  
  
-No tanto como nosotros, créeme.- Dijo Harry.  
  
Lucius parecía dispuesto a pegarle, pero Snape lo retuvo.  
  
-No volveremos a ver.- Dijo mientras se iban  
  
-Por desgracia no lo dudo.- Grito Hermione.  
  
-Ese Snape.- Susurro Sirius.- Algún día le daré una buena lección.  
  
-Pero más vale que sea luego.- Intervino Peter.- Porque vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones y McGonagall, ya sabéis como es.  
  
-¿Aún sigue McGonagall? – Se le escapo a Harry. Hermione le dio un codazo.  
  
-Si ¿por? – Preguntó Lupin.  
  
-Nada, nada  
  
Los chicos se fueron del Gran Comedor bastante confundidos, dejando solos a Hermione y Harry.  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos?- Propuso Hermione. Harry asintió y salieron a dar una vuelta a los terrenos del colegio.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Llevaban varios minutos callados, solo caminando hasta que al fin Hermione se atrevió a hablar.  
  
-Harry, solo nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo suficiente para encontrar una poción que nos devuelva a nuestra época, mientras no podemos cambiar nada...  
  
-Ya hemos cambiado las cosas con nuestra sola presencia .- Se quejó Harry.  
  
-Eso lo sé.- Continúo Hermione.- Pero no les puedes decir por ejemplo, quien eres.  
  
-Pero si yo les advirtiera, quizá se salvarian...  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Quizá cambiara todo el mundo que conocemos, no podemos hacerlo, no podemos cambiar el pasado.  
  
-Si podemos, estamos aquí, es nuestra oportunidad.- Dijo Harry luchando contra una lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir.  
  
La muchacha abrazó a Harry, y él comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos, era su amiga y sentía que con ella podía desahogarse.  
  
- Harry ¿lo entiendes?  
  
El chico asintió con lo cabeza, apesumbrado. No diría nada.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Harry y Hermione estaban en la enfermería hablando cuando llegaron los merodeadores.  
  
-Hola.- Saludó James.- Hemos venido a traeros esto, para la selección de esta noche.  
  
Les dieron dos túnicas negras de Hogwarts.  
  
-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Harry.- No soportaría otra vez las miradas que nos echaron Malfoy y Snape.  
  
- No les hagáis caso.- Dijo Sirius molesto.  
  
-¿Y de quién son?- Pregunto Hermione  
  
-La de él es mía.- dijo James señalando a Harry.- Nos parecemos mucho, y la tuya es de Lily.  
  
En ese momento una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes entro en el cuarto sonriendo, pero al ver a Harry se puso algo roja.  
  
-Tu debes ser Lily..- Dijo Hermione.- Gracias, creo que me quedara bien.  
  
-Bueno Lily, ya conoces a Hermione y este es Harry.- Les presentó Lupin.  
  
-Hola.- Dijeron ambos sin mirarse demasiado.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros vamos bajando – dijo Sirius- Os vemos allí.  
  
Todos salieron de la habitación, pero un segundo después entro Lily.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar con tigo Harry?- Le pidió.  
  
-¡Claro!- Dijo él echándole una mirada a Hermione.  
  
-Sabéis que- dijo la chica que había captado la mirada.- mejor me cambio en el baño.  
  
Y dicho esto salió de la enfermería.  
  
-Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana.- comenzó la chica.- es que yo te confundí con James.  
  
Harry sonrió, no le importaba, para eso eran sus padres.  
  
-Así que tú y James, salís juntos.- Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Él me gusta, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, ese día se lo iba a decir.- Explicó la chica.  
  
-Pero, me confundiste con él.  
  
-Si, es para aclarar que yo no estoy interesada por ti, ni nada por el estilo, no quiero que pienses mal de mi.  
  
-Bueno, tranquila yo no le diré nada a James.- Dijo Harry que sabía a donde quería llegar.  
  
-¿De verdad?- Pregunto esperanzada la chica.- ¡Gracias!  
  
Dicho esto abrazó a Harry.  
  
-Me voy para que te cambies.- Dijo Lily y salió de la habitación.  
  
Después de un rato, cuando ya estaba listo entró Hermione.  
  
-¿Bajamos?- Preguntó, y después acho un vistazo a la habitación.- ¿Y Lily?  
  
-Se fue.- Dijo Harry cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Y de qué hablasteis?- Pregunto ella curiosa.  
  
-Te lo explicare luego.- Dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.  
  
Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, todos les observaban, a Harry no le importó, al menos no cuchicheaban,"mira ese es Harry Potter" mirando su cicatriz. Al parecer Dumbledore ya les había anunciado, y todo estaba previsto, pues el sombrero ya estaba puesto sobré su taburete y McGonagall (algo más joven, pero su rostro severo era inconfundible) les esperaba  
  
-Hermione Granger.- Gritó McGonagall, y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar la empujó hacia el taburete y le puso el sombrero encima.  
  
No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que gritara.- ¡Gryffindor! (¿qué os creíais?)  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió con fuerza, fue bien recibida y se sentó al lado de Lily con quien tardo poco tiempo en conversar.  
  
-Harry Grant- Grito después.  
  
Mientras maldecía a Hermione por haberse inventado ese apellido, se sentó en el taburete, y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza.  
  
(No os voy a poner el royo de lo de "Slytherin no ...") Solo os pongo que el sombrero volvió a exclamar: ¡Gryffindor!  
  
Y la mesa se volvió a deshacer en aplausos, esta vez sin los gemelos gritando "tenemos a Potter", lo cual extraño bastante, se sentó al lado de James.  
  
-¡Que bien los dos de Gryffindor!- Exclamo este.  
  
Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros. Pasaron una cena muy entretenida, de la cual Harry disfrutaba cada instante, y se dio cuenta de que no quería irse nunca, que quería quedarse allí con sus padres.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
En otro lugar oscuro y lúgubre, un hombre de mirada fría y envuelto en una túnica oscura, estaba sentado en un sillón pensando en la pregunta que le había echo ese hombre al que no sabía si creer.  
  
Él nunca había tenido miedo a nada, a nada hasta ese día en el que había temblado ante la presencia de, ese hombre parecido a él.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Estaba en la soledad que siempre tenía, deprimido y solo, queriéndose vengar del mundo, aunque era joven ya sabía lo que era sufrir, vivir solo sin la ayuda de nadie, cuando de repente escucho un ruido.  
  
-¿Quién anda allí?- Preguntó.  
  
Un siseo respondió a su pregunta y después un hombre, bueno no estaba seguro de lo que era, de mirada glacial apareció entre las sombras.  
  
-¿Quién es y qué hace aquí?- Volvió a preguntar el chico.  
  
-Yo soy tú chico, y tengo una propuesta que hacerte.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tachaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!! No me quedo tan emocionante pero si más largo eh?.  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Melliza: Bueno sé que tarde perdón, y no creo que Sirius tenga nada con Hermione , si no me matan, gracias por leer wapisima.  
  
Caila-c: Tranquila aunque se abracen no quiere decir lo que tu piensas, vale, aún estoy barajando varias posibilidades. Gracias por leer wapa.  
  
Lucil: Siento haber tardado tanto ^^ pero se me agotó la imaginación , esta vez respondo a todas tus preguntas wapa.  
  
Wibur: ¡No te alarmes!^^ Este capitulo además no lo dejo tan emocionante;_;. Me da cosa no cortarlo en lo bueno, déjame otro review wapetona^^, así me ánimo y escriba más pronto el siguiente.  
  
Lina Saotome: ¿Qué te pareció? A mi también me gusta esas películas, las tengo grabadas. Fíjate que en la segunda sala Elija Wood (o como se escriba) de pequeño, es una monada. ¿Por cierto tu nick es de Ranma? Es que el otro día lo estaba viendo y me pareció curioso. Gracias por leer wapisima.  
  
Diel: Si claro están allí para armar la gorda como no os lo voy a contar wapa. Sigue leyendo y si tienes alguna idea dámela (para una travesura claro), que veo que tienes ganas de que la armen ^^. (como yo).  
  
Hermi12: Gracias wapisima, sigue leyendo y deja review ^^.  
  
Eowyn: Gracias por tus halagos wapetona, pero...  
  
............................................ATENCIÓN........................ ........................  
  
Esta chica además de disfrazarse de Hansel Gay, se ha disfrazado de el tio bajito y calvo de la hipoteca, de Frodo(ya la veis por la calle con una capa), de Alasca con una peluca naranja, de un pu... del anunció de trina, y esta tan loca que se tiró a una piscina con ropa y todo (con una tantas más de mis amigas), bueno ya sabéis como es esta querida autora de fics. Los siento Eowyn pero es la venganza, espero que mañana no me mates. Sigue leyendo, un besazo ^^. Que sabes que te quiero muxo.  
  
NoNa: Gracias!!!! Pero este a estado peor, pero es más largo, y si, me encanta esa manía que tengo para dejarlo en lo ahhhhhh!!!!!, esta vez no lo he dejado tan ah!!!!!!!! Un abrazo wapetona.  
  
Sailorangi: Ya has visto como se ha quedado , y tranquila que ya tengo pensado hasta el final. Un besazo wapa, deja review.  
  
Ammy: Bueno creo que aquí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta wapisima. Y gracias a ti por los review que me animan muxo ^^.  
  
Mirtle: Aquí tienes las respuestas a todo wapa, ya tenía yo ganas de que me dejaras review, me gustan tus historias ^^.  
  
Bueno asta aquí ha llegado todo y os lo ruego ¡Dejar renviews que si no me deprimo!  
  
Bueno leer el próximo capítulo, las primeras clases de Harry y Hermione en este Hogwarts, ¿qué pasara con Voldemort? ¿cumplirÁ Snape su promesa? Todo y más en:  
  
........................................LA VENGANZA........................................ 


	6. La venganza de Snape 1

    ¡No me colguéis por favor! Prometo subir el próximo pronto y espero que este no os decepcione, me costo mucho escribirlo y es larguísimo!!! Que lo he tenido que acortar!!!!! Por favor dejarme reviews con lo que os pareció, por que de verdad que me a costado.

   Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K.Rowling...

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje al pasado ̃ ≈ ~_**

*************

**~ ≈ ۵ Capítulo 6۵ ≈ ~**

****

La venganza... de Snape 1 

******************************************************

**Venganza:**Satisfacción que se toma del agravio o daño recibidos, especialmente causando otro daño.

***************************

   Harry escucho ruido de humedad, como el agua de un río al correr. Una gota le cayó en la cara. Parpadeó y se levantó penosamente del suelo, le dolía todo.

-Hola... ¿Hay alguien allí? -Preguntó

   No obtuvo respuesta. Se limpió la cara con la manga de la túnica.

«¿Dónde estoy?»

   Harry se sentía bastante confuso, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? Todo lo de su padre, los merodeadores, que hubiera viajado al pasado. Una sonrisa estúpida se instaló en su rostro.

«Fue bonito mientras duró»

   Pero... si todo fue un sueño ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-Voldemort- Susurró ácidamente.

   Apretó fuertemente los puños, hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, preso de una furia repentina, él tenía la culpa de todo ¿Quién sino?

-¡Ah! – Un gritó apagado se escuchó a lo lejos.

   Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo instintivamente, y se dirigió sin pensar (si lo pensará me daba a mí que no lo hacía, pero como es el héroe...) a la fuente de los gritos.

   Una casita en medio de la espesura, a lo lejos la luna iluminaba con su brillo pálido la superficie del lago cercano. Una luz verde iluminó la zona con un tenue resplandor, Harry volvió la cabeza para observar el fogonazo, después oyó un débil ruido de impacto.

   Harry sabía perfectamente lo que era, acababan de matar a alguien. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Ah!- Esta ve fue un grito agudo y penetrante.

   Harry se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia la casa. Pasó como una exhalación el campo llano, sin preocuparse por ser descubierto. Llegó hasta la puerta y acercó la mano al pomo, esta se abrió sin ni siquiera girarlo. Avanzó por la casa en penumbra, tropezó con algo. Al bajar la vista para ver que era descubrió con horror que era un cuerpo humano, tendido de espaldas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar.

  Se agachó y le dio la vuelta, era un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, moreno con bigote. Observó su cara, la mueca de horror, de sorpresa, la misma cara que tenía Cedric cuando lo mataron.

-¡Ah! –Otro grito y un ruido sordo.

   Levantó la cabeza y observó que de una de las habitaciones salía algo de luz. Cogió la varita y la levantó a la altura de su hombro, listo para tacar, se situó al lado de la puerta entre abierta de la habitación, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, entonces oyó unos débiles susurros, algo que más bien parecían siseos. Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, le dolía muchísimo.

-Vas aprendiendo –Dijo uno de los hombres con orgullo.

-Gracias, señor. –Respondió el otro solemnemente.

-Pero aún te faltan muchas cosas que aprender. –Objetó el otro con voz paternal.

-Ya lo sé mi señor.

-Vayámonos, rápido –Le apremió el otro. –Coloca la marca y salgamos de aquí.

   Otro resplandor lo ilumino todo. Harry se asomó por la ventana cercana y al mirar encima de la casa encontró algo que identifico rápidamente.

   La marca tenebrosa.

   Entonces ese debía ser...

-Voldemort

   Harry abrió a puerta de golpe, lleno de rabia. Pero no encontró a nadie, seguramente los hombres se habían desaparecido. 

   Bueno... si encontró a alguien, dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo cogidos de la mano. Uno era de una mujer, de la misma edad que el hombre de antes, tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sus ojos reflejaban paz, con la cabeza girada hacia el otro cuerpo.

-Lumos.- Susurró Harry, y se acercó al otro cuerpo, para ver mejor.

   Observo con horror y frustración que era una niña, de unos seis años, rubia con los mofletes ligeramente sonrosados, tenía los ojos abierto y le dirigía una mirada estática. Una niña, hace un momento, rebosante de vida. Que, ahora, yacía muerta al lado del cuerpo de su madre, que le dirigía su sonrisa de ánimo.

  Harry no pudo contenerse y se echo a llorar.

-¡Harry! –Alguien le llamaba.

  Él lo oía, pero su rostro se había convertido en una mascara de ira y lloraba amargamente, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Cómo! –Grito al cielo. -¡Cómo a podido caer tan bajo!

-¡Harry! –Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¡Ah! –Gritó a pleno pulmón.

   Abrió los ojos y observo a James Potter mirándole con preocupación, detrás de él estaban los demás merodeadores con la misma cara de pánico.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó tímidamente. -¿Qué ocurre?

   Harry notó como unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su rostro, pero solo bajo la mirada. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Estaba en el cuarto de Gryffindor, con los Merodeadores, todo había sido un sueño. (Lo otro, por que esto no lo era... pero lo otro sí y se ha despertado en lo que creía que era un sueño, pero no lo era... me estoy liando... bueno ya me entendéis)

   Se incorporó, James casi se cae de la cama, y se seco las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-Fue solo una pesadilla. -Manifestó con tono tranquilizador.

   Los demás le miraban con suspicacia, pero al final cedieron.

-¡Menudo susto nos has dado! –Estalló Sirius.

-Decías cosas raras, gemías y te ponías las manos fuertemente en...

-¡La cicatriz! –Exclamó Peter.

   Harry fue corriendo al espejo y observó que estaba roja, se la toco con la yema de los dedos, pero enseguida los quito. Le dolía.

-¡Valla! No me había fijado en ella. –Exclamo James, que se había acercado a curiosear.

-Pues la tengo desde que tengo un año. –Objeto Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo te la hiciste? –Preguntó Peter interesado.

«Casi como si me la hubieras hecho tú pedazo de c... »

-Un accidente de coche. –Contesto con cierto retintín. (Siempre pongo lo mismo, en mi otro fic también lo hago)

   ¡Plaf!

   La puerta se abrió con un ruido atronador y Hermione Granger entró por ella, despeinada (aun más) con ojeras, y con una bata por encima del pijama. Miró toda la habitación hasta que localizó a Harry y prácticamente se le tiró encima, le dio un abrazo que casi le tira al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Harry confuso.

    Hermione no dejó de abrazarlo, solo se separó un poco de él y observó su cara con atención.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso! –Grito histérica, entre sollozos, y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Hermione ¡Vas a ahogarme! 

   Los merodeadores observaban la escena algo escépticos, aunque había algunos (Sirius y James) que se dirigían miraditas pícaras y burlonas.

-¿Quieres decirme que ocurre? –Volvió a preguntar desesperado.

-¡Has gritado! Pensaba que te había pasado algo ¡Pensaba que te había atacado V... !

   Esta vez fue Harry quien agarró a Hermione con violencia y le tapó la boca.

-¡Mmmmhhhhppppp, mpppphhhh, mmmmphhhh! –Se quejaba Hermione mientras intentaba zafarse, pero Harry era más fuerte.

-¡Chist! –Le instó Harry. Ella por fin se relajó y la soltó.

   La cogió  de la barbilla y le hizo girar la cabeza hasta que viera a los merodeadores, después, hizo que se volviera hacía él y le lanzó una significativa mirada.

-Ah –Musitó la chica enrojeciendo y se apartó de Harry secándose las lágrimas. –Perdón, he sido una paranoica. –Admitió.

   El chico metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione enrojeció aún más y bajo la mirada, como si no se atreviera a mirar a Harry.

-Bueno... pues me voy ¡Buenos días! –Exclamó al pasar junto a los merodeadores que estaban atónitos. 

   Luego salió del cuarto apresuradamente. Los demás le siguieron con la mirada, y solo la apartaron cuando oyeron suspirar a Harry, que se vestía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó James cuando pudo cerrar la boca.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Harry con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

-¿Eso? ¡Eso! –Exclamó James frenético. -¡Te parece normal que una chica entre en tú cuarto en pijama y se tire encima de ti! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí que me hiciera eso... !

-¿Lily? –Preguntó Sirius "inocentemente" (¡Ja! ¡Ja!)

-Ojalá... –Continúo James con aire soñador.- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –Se apresuró a corregir- No, no, no, ¡NO!

   Harry solo sonrió.

-Si –Contestó poniéndose la túnica y saliendo de la habitación. –Muy normal. Os espero en el Gran Comedor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Hermione, que iba sola.

-¿Y mi madre? .Preguntó sin inmutarse. (El hombre de hielo ¡Chan! ¡Chan!)

   Hermione soltó una leve risa.

-Se esta duchando, le he dicho que espere a los demás, que tú y yo iríamos yendo. –Su rostro cambió de repente y se puso seria. -¿Qué te ha pasado? 

-Yo... solo ha sido un sueño. 

    Después paso a explicarle el sueño, cada detalle, todo lo que recordaba, la niña, la madre, el padre, la Marca Tenebrosa...

-¿Tú crees que ocurrió de verdad? –Preguntó Hermione incrédula.

-Ya me ha pasado otras veces ¿no? –Objetó Harry.

-En eso tengo que darte la razón. 

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. –Sentenció el chico.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó la otra excitada, mientras atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor.

-Esperar alguna señal. –Contestó Harry en tono enigmático.

   Hermione puso mala cara y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó Harry

   La chica solo le sonrió. Ambos e sentaron en los sitios que siempre ocupaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era temprano así que no había mucha gente.

-Es todo tan extraño. –Divagó Harry. –Parece como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero...

   Cayó, Hermione le dirigía una mirada penetrante desde el otro lado de la mesa, y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué? –Balbució Harry.

-Cotilleos –Se limitó a decir. –Me debes una pequeña charla ¿De qué hablasteis Lily y tú ayer? Ya sabes, cuando me fui al baño, por que me echasteis de la habitación.

   Harry no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír con ganas, abría la boca, pero no lograba controlar su risa y volvía a cerrarla, al final todo el gran comedor le miraba como si fuera un loco. 

-¡Calla! –Hermione la dio un golpe en el estómago con el codo. (Flojito, que conste)

-¡Ay! –Pero inmediatamente volvió a reír. -¡Vale! ¡Uf! –Agregó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

.-Debe ser gracioso... –Comentó Hermione.

   Harry asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara, ella colocó la oreja al lado de su boca.

-Lily me beso ayer. –Admitió en un susurró cómplice.

   Hermione se cayó de la silla del susto.

-¡Cómo! –Exclamó.

   Con eso ya, toda la sala estaba pendiente de su conversación, mirándolos sin ningún disimulo, incluso algunos profesores no podían apartar la vista de los jóvenes.

   Harry ayudo a sentarse a Hermione y después siguió con la historia, la charla con Lily y el despiste de James esa mañana.

-¡Así que se gustan! –Proclamó Hermione excesivamente alto.

-¿Quiénes?

   Ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse a Severus Snape, con una horrible mueca de triunfo delante de sus narices. Harry y Hermione se miraron, no lo habían oído acercarse. Los dos tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

«¿Qué ha oído?»

   Después cogió una tostada que Hermione había untado con mantequilla y le dio un mordisco, para luego dejarlo en el plato con cara de repugnancia.

-¿Qué hago yo comiendo comida de dos sangre sucia? –Preguntó en voz alta.

   Harry apretaba los puños con fuerza para tranquilizarse y Hermione tenía la cara roja de ira.

-Por que no te largas y nos dejas de una vez, Snape –Sugirió Harry en un tono excesivamente cordial, para lo que tenía ganas de decirle.

   Snape se limitó a reír y siguió con su burla. –Ni siquiera tengo que preguntaros, seguro que son Potter y esa don nadie, cada uno tiene lo que se merece desde luego.

   Harry se levantó de golpe, preso de la furia habría saltado sobre Snape de no ser por...

-¡Déjame en paz vale! ¡Te he dicho que no, y no te lo voy a volver a repetir! –Hermione lloraba a moco tendido - ¡No saldré con tigo! ¡Deja de acosarme!

   Snape se quedó con la boca abierta, todos los alumnos del colegio le miraban atónitos. Hermione se marchó corriendo del Gran Comedor, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, Harry la siguió.

   Hermione subió las escaleras a toda prisa sin que cesara su llanto, finalmente llego a un pasillo vacío.

-¡Hermione! –Grito Lily.

   Los merodeadores, que acababan de llegar al gran comedor cuando comenzó la escena, se aproximaban preocupados.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese tío? –Preguntó Remus alarmado.

-Si quieres yo le doy una lección. –Propuso Sirius que parecía encantado de tener una excusa para pegar a Snape.

   De repente Harry empezó a reír como loco. Todos le miraron con malos ojos hasta que Hermione comenzó a reír también. 

-Esa ha sido muy buena. –Admitió Harry impresionado.

-Gracias adorado público –Rió Hermione.

-Todo 

-eso

-a

-sido

-una

-¿Actuación? –Concluyeron todos los merodeadores al tiempo.

   Harry y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Los merodeadores prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de admiración.

-¿Eh? ¡Chicos! –Les llamó la atención Lily. –Vamos a llegar tarde.

Todo el grupo fue camino de las Mazmorras, les tocaba pociones.

-¡Tenía que ser hoy! –Se quejó James.

-A mí tampoco me apetece pasar dos horas con  Snape. –Agregó Lily con resignación.

   Sirius se situó entre Harry y Hermione y les puso un brazo a ambos encima de los hombros.

-Un consejo de amigo –Comenzó con tono enigmático. –No les hagáis caso a ese y su grupito de Slytherin, si os hace algo nosotros nos encargaremos.

   Remus se situó al lado de Hermione y le paso otro brazo por los hombros.

-Y sobretodo no les provoquéis. –Siguió Remus con voz lúgubre.

-Eso solo pueden hacerlo los profesionales. –Agregó James guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-En serio –Peter se situó delante de ellos. – No sabéis lo que son capaces de hacer. Lo de antes no ha sido nada.

-Y ahora que os tiene manía... –Aventuró Lily.

-También. –Concluyó Sirius con media sonrisa. –Será peor

   Hermione y Harry se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Algo peor que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor? –Preguntó escéptica Hermione. 

-¿Algo peor que meter el diario de Voldemort entre las cosas de una niña? –Siguió Harry en un tono iracundo.

   La reacción fue digna de verse. Peter paró en seco y se puso tan blanco como el papel. Lily arrojó todos los libros que llevaba al suelo y soltó un gemido. Sirius y Remus cayeron al suelo debido a la sorpresa. El único que no se inmuto fue James... y Hermione que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

-Quieren que les ayude a levantarse, señoritas. –Dijo en tonó burlón James, tendiéndoles la mano a Sirius y Remus.

-¡Ja! –Rió Sirius con sarcasmo. James le respondió con una sonrisa. 

-Casi nos da un sincope y tu con bromitas. –Dijo Remus en un fingido tono de dolor.

   Hermione y Harry volvieron a reír.

-Pero creo que Harry tiene razón deberíamos llamar a las cosas por su nombre. –James se situó al lado de Harry. 

   Todos parecían algo inseguros.

-Ni que por decirlo fuera a tenernos Voldemort en su _"lista negra"_ –intentó animarlos Harry.

-¡Cuidado un Mortífago! –Gritó James aterrado señalando a sus espaldas.

   Todos se echaron al suelo. Y esperaron lo inevitable. Oír el rumor de pisadas y después una terrible voz que les lanzara una maldición, pero, nada de eso ocurrió. Solo escucharon las carcajadas contenidas de los dos Potter. (Ellos no saben que son los dos Potter, pero yo sí y vosotros también, así que lo pongo)

  Miraron hacia arriba desde donde estaban y vieron a Harry y James desternillándose de la risa.

-Y... os... lo habéis tragado. –James tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

   James miró hacia abajo, el rostro de todos era una máscara de ira, retrocedió asustado.

-Tranquilos, era solo una broma.- Intentó defenderse.

-Solo una broma. –Lo imitó Peter con desdén.

   Al final apartó la vista de sus amigos, que se levantaban trabajosamente y se quedó mirando a Harry.

-¡Vaya eres un tipo duro! –Admitió.

   Harry no había hecho lo que todos, sino que sujetaba con fuerza la varita y apuntaba a la dirección que había señalado él, Harry bajó la varita inmediatamente, era un acto reflejo.

-Demasiado –Se quejó Hermione tendiendo una mano a Harry para que le ayudara.

-Muy gracioso... muy gracioso. –Murmuraba la pelirroja una y otra vez mientras se limpiaba la túnica.

-Vamos... ¿No estaréis enfadados? –Preguntó James.

   Los demás solo levantaron la cabeza con aire enfurruñado y se alejaron con paso rápido, pero se podían apreciar claramente vagas sonrisas por la comisura de la boca.

   James suspiró resignado y marchó al lado de Harry, este le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Vaya... vaya si es Potter y su pandilla –Severus Snape se mofó de ellos arrancando miradas de ira de los Gryffindor, pero obteniendo estruendosas risas de los Slytherin.

   Luego les dedicó una mirada glacial a Hermione y Harry. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida calló pues un hombre de cara sonriente se les acercaba. 

-¡Buenos días clase! –Saludo alegremente.

-Buenos días. –Murmuraron algunos como respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó al notar tan caldeado el ambiente.

-Nada. –Se apresuró a contestar Snape con una sonrisa falsa, luego añadió en voz baja para que Harry, Hermione y los merodeadores lo oyeran.- Lo de esta mañana me lo vais a pagar.

   Hermione, hizo ruiditos de sollozos y Snape se fue palideciendo.

-¡Vamos! –Les apremió el profesor, todos habían entrado en clase.

   El pelo del hombre ya era de un tono grisáceo, parecía rozar la cincuentena, y tenía cara de buena persona, parecía ser simplemente... encantador.

   Los siete entraron en el aula y se pusieron por parejas. James y Sirius, Lily y Remus, Hermione y Harry, y finalmente Peter se colocó al lado de estos últimos.

   Alex Spencer, que era así como se llamaba el profesor, demostró que cumplía todas las expectativas de Harry y Hermione, era una persona amable, además de un profesor muy bueno.

-Se cuecen a fuego lento los pedazos  cuerno, mientras machacáis los colmillos de serpiente hasta que quede un polvillo dorado. –Empezó a explicar el anciano profesor Spencer bajo la atenta mirada de la clase. –Y luego se vierte todo en el caldero, deberá tener un tono marrón. Después se le añade la ortiga seca y se remueve hasta que quede espesa y de color verdoso.

   Acto seguido apuntó los ingredientes en la pizarra.

-Y... –añadió mirando a Peter –Por el amor de dios, no añadáis la ortiga seca antes que los colmillos de serpiente, pues ocurrirá algo... muy desagradable.

   Peter tragó saliva ruidosamente, aterrorizado.

-Bien, después tendrá el aspecto de una crema, la guardaremos para dársela a la profesora de Herbología. –Finalizó Spencer. -¿Alguna pregunta? –Nadie respondió, pero el profesor volvió a mirar de reojo a Peter. –Entonces empecemos.

   Dicho esto todos se pusieron  a trabajar.

-Harry –Le susurró Hermione al oído.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó este, que estaba concentrado en machacar los colmillos adecuadamente.

-¿Has visto? Lily se a puesto con Remus. –Dijo, mientras tomaba la temperatura del agua donde se cocían los cuernos.

   Harry les echo un rápido vistazo antes de volver a su tarea.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que, y? –Se quejó Hermione enfurruñada.

-¿Así esta bien? –Preguntó Harry mostrándole los colmillos.

-Sí –Aprobó Hermione. –Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Sí –Afirmó Harry- echarlos con los cuernos.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

-Me refiero con lo de tus padres.

-¿Ya? –Harry aproximo el polvo de los colmillos al caldero.

-Sí ¡Échalos ya! Pesado. –Dijo ella exasperada.

-No creo que debamos hacer nada. –Aseguró Harry. –Lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Dijo ella removiendo la poción. –Ya pasó sin nosotros una vez.

-Exacto. –Corroboró él. –Así que no te preocupes. Tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos, como...

-Como volveremos a casa...

-¡Muy bien, Snape! –Alabó Spencer en voz alta. Después cogió una cucharada de poción y la vertió otra vez en el caldero. –Así es como os tiene que quedar.

   Snape sonrió arrogantemente, Spencer le dedicó una sonrisa y luego siguió revisando los demás calderos. Pasó por el lado de Harry y Hermione sorprendiéndose bastante.

-¿Es la primera vez qué lo hacéis? –Preguntó claramente impresionado.

   La poción de Harry y Hermione, había quedado perfecta, como la de Snape.

-Sí –Aseguró Harry con inocencia.

-Pues parece, que tenéis un don. Muy bien ¡diez puntos para Gryffindor! –Exclamó en voz alta.

   Harry y Hermione se sonrieron satisfechos y le lanzaron una mirada a Snape, que parecía que los quisiera matar. Sin embargo, los Gryffindor los miraban contentos.

-¡Muy bien! –Exclamó James en voz baja.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –Preguntó Sirius.

   Harry y Hermione solo se rieron.

-¡Peter! –Exclamó indignado. –Te dije que no añadieras la ortiga seca antes que los colmillos. –Lanzó un suspiro. –Veamos como lo arreglamos.

   Spencer se sentó al lado de su alumno y comenzó a explicarle mientras machacaba hierbas, añadía ingredientes y removía la poción.

-Parece ser el Neville del curso. –proclamó Hermione divertida. –Solo que él lo tiene más fácil que con Snape.

   Harry hizo amago de sonrisa.

-Pero él no traicionaría a sus amigos. –Aseguró al final con semblante serio.

   Hermione miró a Harry con ternura, debía de estar pasándolo muy mal. Deseaba abrazarle, reconfortarle, pero se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo en medio de una clase, además Harry se enfadaría mucho con ella si lo hiciera. Harry se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

   Unas chicas lanzaron unas risas apagadas a al lado de Hermione, ella se giró para ver lo que les hacía tanta gracia y observo que estaban leyendo "Corazón de Bruja" por debajo de la mesa.

«¡Algún estúpido cotilleo!»

   Hermione movió la cabeza despectivamente, le había cogido odio a esa revista desde los rumores que se hicieron de Harry, ella y Hagrid. Pero una noticia de su portada hizo que se fijara más en ella, se echo hacía delante en el asiento para verla mejor.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó Harry extrañado. Ella ya casi tocaba el pupitre con la cabeza.

-¿Me dejáis verla un momento? – Les dijo Hermione de repente a las chicas.

   Estas cesaron las risas y la miraron.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Contestó una de las chicas con aire burlón.

-A la revista. –Añadió Hermione con una sonrisa falsa como la que ellas tenían.

   Ambas chicas palidecieron, por temor de que se lo dijera al profesor, y le pasaron la revista con cuidado, para no ser vistas por este.

   Hermione la abrió con ansia y empezó a buscar entre sus páginas con manos  temblorosas.

-Pero... –Se quejó Harry.

   La chica no le hizo caso y siguió por entre las páginas de la revista hasta dio con lo que buscaba.

-Te encontré. –Susurró

   Leyó el articulo con suma atención, abriendo la boca cada vez más y cambiando su expresión de sorpresa a verdadera preocupación.

-Harry –Dijo al. – Recuerdas que dijiste que debíamos esperar alguna señal.

   Harry asintió alarmado.

-Pues creo que esta es bastante convincente. –Hermione le alargó la revista y le señaló un artículo.

   Harry empezó a leer.

»Más asesinatos bajo la Marca Tenebrosa«

»   Ayer por la noche se cometieron tres nuevos asesinatos, los Harbury, una adinerada familia de magos de antigua estirpe, fueron dados de muerte ayer por la noche.

   La familia que se encontraba pasando unas vacaciones, en su casita de campo junto al lago (ya lo pondré), fue encontrada bajo la marca tenebrosa, después de la llamada alarmada de una bruja que pasaba por las inmediaciones y la observó en el cielo.

   Esto nos hace preguntarnos si estamos a salvo, pues los asesinatos por ahora solo habían sido a muggles e hijos de estos, pero ahora parece que quien-ustedes-saben no se contenta con esto y nadie en la comunidad mágica esta seguro...  «

   Harry dejo de leer, levantó la vista pesadamente del pergamino, con cara abatida. Al lado de la noticia había un foto de la familia, todos abrazados y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Son ellos. –Dijo sin dudar.

-¡Bien clase eso es todo por hoy! –Vociferó Spencer. –Las dejaremos reposar hasta mañana

   La gente comenzó a guardar los ingredientes en las mochilas., Harry salió precipitadamente del aula llevándose a dos personas por delante.

-¡Eh! –Se quejaron.

   Remus y Lily le lanzaron una mirada de desconcierto a Hermione.

-¡Harry! –Gritó saliendo corriendo detrás de él.

-¿Pero qué se traen esos dos? –Preguntó  James extrañado.

   Los demás negaron con la cabeza. 

-Bueno... nos toca transformaciones, mejor será que vallamos... porque si llegamos tarde. –Sirius hizo una mueca de terror. 

-Si, McGonagall es muy dura. –Admitió James.

-Si, es la única profesora a la que no habéis engatusado con vuestros "encantos" –Silabeo Lily en tono burlón.

   Los chicos se rieron.

-No es la única que se resiste. –Dijo Sirius lanzándole una mirada pícara a Lily.

   Ella hizo como si no oyera nada, pero James le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Sirius.

-Vale... vale... –Dijo alzando las manos en ademán defensivo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¡Harry!

   Oyó el grito de Hermione pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo, quería alejarse de todos, estar solo... pensar. Sabía que las intenciones de Hermione eran buenas, pero ella no lo podía ayudar, ya no.

   Harry torció de repente a la derecha y atravesó lo que a simple vista era una pared maciza, pero no lo era, daba simplemente a un pequeño hueco, ideal para esconderse, él lo conocía por el mapa, dudaba que Hermione supiese de su existencia. Y efectivamente, no lo sabía. Poco después de que se metiera en el escondrijo, llegó una Hermione jadeante.

-¡Harry! –Llamó en un último intento.

   Se paro a respirar y después siguió corriendo. Harry permaneció quieto hasta que sus pasos se perdieron por el corredor.

«Lo siento»

   Asomó la cabeza por la pared (quien lo hubiera visto) y miro a ambos lados.

«Todo despejado»

   Corrió en dirección contraria a la que había ido Hermione, necesitaba pensar... estar solo, pero ¿Dónde?

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Remus al verla llegar sin respiración.

   Los Merodeadores, junto con toda los demás Gryffindor, esperaban frente a la puerta del aula de transformaciones, la llegada de su profesora.

   Hermione observó a todos los alumnos pero, no lo vio.

-¿Qué ha pasado antes? –James se situó junto a la chica

-¿Sabéis... donde... esta... Harry? –Preguntó Hermione apoyándose en James para no caer.

-No lo sabemos, suponíamos que estaba con tigo. –Intervino Peter resueltamente.

-Yo también pensaba que estaría con vosotros. –Aseguró Hermione.

-Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? –Insistió James.

-Nada, una tontería. –Respondió Hermione poco convincente.

-No creo que lo sea. –Murmuro Sirius.

   James iba a decir algo pero entonces apareció McGonagall. 

-¡Vamos, todo el mundo a clase! –Voceó abriendo la puerta.

   Hermione abrió mucho la boca. Los años no habían pasado en balde para ella. Era muy joven, con la cara tersa, de facciones suaves y no había otra forma de calificarla más que de impresionante. Muchos de los alumnos la seguían con la mirada embobados.

-¡McGonagall! ¡Wow! –Exclamó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

   La profesora le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

-Si, ese es mi nombre, señorita...

-Granger. –Logró articular.

-Muy bien señorita... Granger, entre. –Le invitó con una sonrisa.

   Hermione entró la última y se situó en un asiento libre al lado de Remus. Le dirigió una sonrisa. Aunque aún le resultaba raro verle como a un... "igual". De repente se percató de algo.

-¿Dónde esta Lily? –Le preguntó finalmente a Lupin.

-Se fue a buscar a Harry. –Fue su escueta respuesta.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

   Lily camino buscando a Harry hasta que lo vio corriendo frente a ella. Rápidamente se escondió tras una armadura para no ser vista.

-¡Harry! –Escucho los desesperados gritos de Hermione.

   Harry pareció meditar un rato, hasta que al final atravesó una pared y desapareció. Lily se tapó la boca con la mano, sorprendida, aunque, en Hogwarts todo es posible

-¡Harry! –Hermione paso de largo el sitio donde se había escondido Harry y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, Lily se apretó todo lo que pudo contra la pared, para confundirse con las sombras.

   Por suerte la chica no se percató de su presencia y siguió corriendo.

«¡Uf! Por poco»

   Lily observó por un hueco de la armadura, el sitio por donde había desaparecido Harry momentos antes, sabía que también podía tratarse de un pasadizo, pero, aún así espero. Y Harry no tardo en reaparecer, primero la cabeza, que miró a ambos lados con aire precavido. Después salió corriendo en la dirección contraria.

   Lily le siguió con cuidado. Al principio Harry camino un rato, como sin rumbo, hasta que al fin se atrevió a tomar un camino. Subieron un piso, derecha, izquierda, subir otra vez, izquierda, izquierda otra vez y entró en una puerta. Lily se paró sin atreverse a entrar.

   "Los baños de Myrtle la llorona" no era un sitio al que deseara entrar fervientemente. Varias habían sido las veces en las que el piso se había encharcado debido al llanto del fantasma, que era además, ensordecedor. Pero tenía que ayudar a Harry, no sabía por que pero le regia cierto instinto, lo estaba pasando mal y ella debía ayudarle. 

   Al final hizo de tripas corazón y entre abrió la puerta del baño, escudriño un poco, no parecía haber nadie, entró y cerró  tras de si. De repente escucho unos débiles sollozos que provenían del primer baño, Se aproximo a ver.

«Que no sea Myrtle, que no sea.» Rogaba.

   Al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que era...

-Harry... –Susurró.

   El chico levantó la vista sobresaltado, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que era Lily.

-Ho... hola. –Respondió débilmente.

   Cesó su llanto de manera inmediata y se dirigió a uno de los lavabos para lavarse la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada... pensar. –El chico se giró hacia ella y le dirigió una mirada triste y melancólica.

-¿Por qué huías de Hermione? –Preguntó rehuyendo los ojos de Harry, sentía que esa mirada le traspasaba.

-Quería estar solo

-Entonces será mejor que me valla. –Propuso la chica, que pensaba que estaba de más.

-¡No! –Harry la detuvo asiéndola por la muñeca, la chica paro en seco y se volvió a mirarlo.

   Ahora el chico lloraba abiertamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por retener sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento. –Musitó soltándola.

   Lily le dirigió una mirada, en un principio pensó que era lástima lo que sentía por aquel chico, alguna especie de compasión, pero no, era ternura... solo deseaba consolarlo, odiaba verlo tan abatido.

-No pasa nada. –Dijo y lo atrajo hacía si, el chico se dejo llevar hasta que lo tuvo envuelto en un protector abrazo. Lily meció a Harry como si se tratara de un niño.

-Mamá. –Un susurró casi inaudible se escapo de sus labios.

   No quería irse, quería estar ahí, en los brazos de su madre mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Al final Lily se separó de él.

-¿Estas mejor? –Le preguntó.

    Harry asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa, pero esa le gusto más, esa era una sonrisa sincera. 

-Será mejor que vallamos yendo a clase, nos toca transformaciones. –Sentenció Lily mientras le empujaba para salir del baño.

-¿Con McGonagall? –Preguntó Harry curioso.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada... –Dijo restándole importancia.

   Pero en su cabeza pensó que sería curioso ver a McGonagall de joven. 

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Cuando Harry y Lily entraron en clase, la profesora McGonagall les lanzó una mirada severa.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? –Preguntó de mal humor, no le gustaba interrumpir sus clases.

-Harry se encontraba mal y hemos ido a los lavabos. –Se excusó Lily.

-Esta bien –admitió la profesora a regañadientes –pero no vuelvan a llegar tarde si no quieren que les quite puntos.

-Si profesora. –Se apresuró a contestar Lily.

   Lily entró, Harry que no había visto a McGonagall, por que Lily le tapaba, se quedo estupefacto.

-¡McGonagall! ¡Wow!

   Toda la clase rió ante la actuación.

La profesora enarco un ceja -¿Hoy pretenden gastarme el nombre? Siéntese por favor.

   Harry notó como se le subían lo colores, casi sin fijarse se sentó en el asiento libre que le guardaba Hermione a su lado.

-No te preocupes, a mi me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo. –Le animó riendo. –Ehm... ¿Estas mejor?

-Si –Respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lily. –Mucho mejor.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

   Snape se dirigió irritado hacía su sala común ¿Cómo se habían atrevido ha tomarle el pelo de esa manera? ¡Solo eran unos malditos sangre sucia! 

   Entró en la sala y para su horror había congregado un grupo de Slytherin de quinto curso que parloteaban excitados, Snape se imagino de que, debía ser la comidilla del colegio.

   Cuando el grupo le vio entrar todos se callaron inmediatamente, dirigiéndose cuchicheos y miradas cómplices. Snape les dirigió la sonrisa más fría de su repertorio y se sentó en un cómodo sillón. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, lo cierto era que les había pillado, era una situación bastante embarazosa.

-¡Te la han jugado bien!- Se mofó Malfoy que acababa de llegar.

   Se oyeron varias risas apagadas que interrumpió con una mirada gélida y penetrante.

-Nadie... nunca... se... había... atrevido... –La rabia de Snape era tal que le impedía articular las palabras.

   Malfoy rió a su lado con satisfacción.

-A hacerte esto. –Completó. –Eso es cierto, por eso debemos darles una lección, no podemos dejar que salgan airosos.

  El rostro de Snape permanecía impasible, pero en sus ojos había un extraño brillo demoníaco.

-Solo son dos sangre sucia, es casi como nuestro deber... –Snape lo cayó con un gesto.

-Creo que tengo un plan –una sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en su rostro –un pequeño regalo de la casa de Slytherin.

   Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia, había conseguido exactamente lo que quería, siempre lo hacía.

-Cuéntanos tu plan. –Pidió la chica de la revista en la clase de pociones que respondía al nombre de Julie.

   El grupo de Slytherin se apiñó en torno a Snape, como para que no dejar que ninguna palabra escapase.

-Será esta noche...

(Que malos... y como yo también lo soy os dejo aquí y a otra cosa mariposa)

**CONTINUARA...**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

   ¡Vale! La mayoría del siguiente ya esta echo así que si lo queréis pronto ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, dejar review!!!!

Y de nuevo me disculpo de veras por haber tardado tanto (Arwen se pone de rodillas) ¡Perdonarme! ¡Por favor! (Sollozando)

**Contesto a los reviews:**

Dadaiiro: Muchísimas gracias por tú review, perdón, de veras, por no haberlo subido hasta hoy, lo siento. Y si que saldrá algo sobre Quiditch pero se paciente ;p un besazo. 

**Myrtle: **Gracias!!!!!! Y os pienso pedir disculpas a todos y cada uno de los que me dejasteis review en particular. Lo siento!!!!! Predón!!!! Y en lo de Dumbledore tienes razón, pobrecito (snif) pero es que si no como se la historia se terminaba muy pronto. Un besazo wapisima.

**Smeagol:** Malo... más te vale haberte leído la historia ¿Qué te pareció? Y todavía no he visto tú fic!!!!!!!1 Y yo envié mis respuestas con todo mi cariño. Bueno un besazo wapo.

**N/N: **Muchas gracias por tú review y por decir que escriba bien y por dejar review esto es lo menos que te debo. (Arwen se pone de rodillas) Lo siento tanto!!!! Perdóname enserio!!!!! Me siento mal!!!!!! (Se pone de pie) Bueno y hasta aquí todo un besazo wapetona.

**Ammy:** Pa empezar me pides que escriba pronto (risita nerviosa) mal empezamos, bueno, perdóname por el retraso!!!!! Sufrí un gigantesco colapso mental!!!!!! Por otra parte, lo de los padres de Harry, ya se enterarán ya... pero no se lo digas a nadie!!!! Un besazo.

**Wilbur: **Si dos!!!! Y no sé como salir de eso, me empiezo a liar!!!!! Bueno como a todos te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Perdóname!!!! Era joven y necesitaba el dinero ¬¬ ups! Eso olvídalo... gracias por dejar review wapetona. Lo del quiditch ya lo comprobare ;p

**Lucil: **Jajajaja si muchas preguntas, pero me encanta contestarlas. Al final, si, si, si, no lo sé (la verdad) y ya lo verás. Bueno espero que también te guste esta vez el regreso de mi inspiración, es que se había ido de vacaciones!!! Maldita sea!!!!! Te pido disculpas a ti también, perdón!!!!! Gracias por tú review y un beso wapa.

**Diel: **A mi también me gusta esa pareja, se nota no? Si hago pareja será esa (supongo) lo de Voldemort si!!!! A que mola!!!!!! Jeje!!!! Y un fic alterno si me lo pide más gente... quizá. Aunque estoy pensando en otro que mola!!!!! También viajan al pasado, si te interesa ya te contare. Perdón a ti también!!!!! Y un besazo.

**Eowyn:** Hola wapisima wapetona, si no me insultas mañana por haber tardado tanto seguro que no lo has leido. Bueno ya nos veremos que tengo mucha prisa!!!! Un besazo wapetona y a Valtu también!!!!!

**Suky Black**: Ups! Perdón! Perdón! Y a ti te gusta S/Hr? Todo el mundo dice que me matará si lo pongo!!!!! Un besaszo y gracias por tú review!!!!!

**Saliorangi: **Lily no desapareció tranquila, solo que "corre muy rápido", lo de Voldemort ya lo viste que nada bueno!!!!!!! Oye perdón a ti también por tardar tanto!!!!! Lo siento!!!!! Muchas gracias por el review wapetona!!!!!

**Kate:** Bueno, lo de dejarlo pronto, para ti más o menos!!! si no? Gracias por decir que te gusta la historia!!!! Y por el review un besazo!!!!

**Kitty:** He seguido!!!!!!!! Bien!!!!!!!! Bueno gracias por tú review wapetona!!!!!! Un besazo!!!!!! Muac!!!!!! Espero que me sigas dejando review.

**Arwen black:** Hola, wapa. No subiste tú fic!!!!!! Envíame un correo!!!! O espero que nos encontremos en el mens!!!!! Hasta entonces un besazo y muchísimas gracias por el review.

**Adelanto de:**

****

**_~ ≈   ̃Viaje al pasado ̃ ≈ ~_**

*************

**~ ≈ ۵ Capítulo 7۵ ≈ ~**

****

La venganza... de Snape 2 

   Ya estaba a las puertas del Gran Comedor, apretó el paso, quería coger sus cosas y volver al cálido fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor.  

   Casi había llegado cuando...

¡Pum!

   Sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza  (...)

   Le embargo el pánico, más figuras encapuchadas aparecieron. ¿Qué querían?

-¿Es esto tuyo Pettigrew? 

   Uno de los encapuchados que iba al frente blandió su libro de Transformaciones delante de sus narices. Peter solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hagamos un trato... –Le dijo con una fría voz.

   Esa voz, Peter se esforzó por reconocerla pero el terror le impedía concentrarse, le impedía pensar.

-¿Quieres que hagamos un trato Pettigrew? –Preguntó el encapuchado que iba junto al otro, con aire despectivo.

   Peter volvió a asentir.

-Danos la contraseña de tu sala común y te lo devolveremos. –Sentenció el primero.

(...)

-Laxos tabula, laxos tabula. –Logró decir.

-Muy bien –Dijo la chica orgullosa. 

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El grupo de encapuchados avanzó como un susurró en la noche, hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Laxos Tabula.

   El cuadro se abrió a regañadientes. (...)

Se agachó y metió la varita en el cuarto a través de la rendija. –Somnun

   Una neblina comenzó a invadir la habitación lentamente.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**    Eso es todo amigos, espero que me dejéis review, y pondré pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**   Un besazo pa tos**

**   Arwen**


End file.
